The Lady Wore Black
by ms.j
Summary: It's me, rising from the deep. I'm trying my hand SM fics. Be kind, don't rewind. The story don't stop here of four girls and a lady.
1. The Lady Wore Black

The Lady Wore Black:  
  
"The Lady seems to be fairing well." A young lady remarked, gazing into a crytral ball along   
with a young man with pale skin and snow white hair.   
  
"Indeed she is."  
  
"Soon the Lady will come home."  
  
"She will . . . back home in the future."  
  
A question irked her, "You miss the Lady-?"  
  
"I miss me more than anything I know." The young man cut the girl off,   
  
"Creda, promise me this: That you will watch over her, that you will protect the small Lady."   
  
She took a bow.  
  
"On the honor of the Universe and my grave-I swear it."   
  
******  
  
"Are you gonna mediate under a tree all freaky day?" Sky demanded of the dark silver-haired girl  
  
"Shut up, I'm channeling."   
  
"Channeling what now?"   
  
"It's time."  
  
"Time?" Another female voice belonging to a brown-haired, green-eyed girl.  
  
Sun walked onto the scene, they were gathered beneath an oak tree, "You mean to go back?"  
  
"The Guardian Helios asked us to go back."  
  
The girls excliamed, "Helios?!?"  
  
"He DID?" Earth asked in a daze, wondering what her brother would say.   
  
"We are to protect the Lady."  
  
"The Small Lady!" They cried as one. Pyche rolled her grey eyes.   
  
"The soon-to-be Great Lady." She corrected.   
  
"But the Mothers, the Queen-" The golden-eyed Selena maintained, golden hair a halo above her face.  
  
" . . . Are in danger if we don't go back and bring them here.   
The next queen will be crowned and we must ensure that it is the Small Lady."   
  
Doreira pinned her powder blue stare on Creda . . . Creda's eyes frozen on her rival.  
  
"Terra-our exit please."  
  
Terra saw the exchange, shaking her head slightly:   
  
"Pyche, Sun, Sky . . .  
We are one, we become one, we remain one."  
  
"Sun!"   
  
"Sky!"  
  
"Pyche!"  
  
"Earth!"   
  
"Heart!" Selena yelled.   
  
"Body!" Doreira shouted.   
  
"Soul!" Creda cried.   
  
"And Mind!" Terra finsihed.  
  
"Earth Neo Thinkwave . . . . FLOAT!"   
  
Four figures disappeared, going back in time. 


	2. A Lady Dreams, A Senshi Rising

The Lady Wore Black: The Lady Dreams, The Senshi Risen  
  
*********************   
  
'The Lady is to marry someone else.'   
  
The words cut into his memory, "She can't be yours.'   
  
'The Prophet warned of it.'   
  
'She will be betrayed by one of her own. That one will bring the evil back to this place-that evil will become apart of you.'  
  
'And the crystal's too much of a danger to fall in any dangerous hands.'  
  
'As rulers of the Earth, Moon, and Universe-it is ordered.'  
  
Helios took a long time before speaking. 'It is granted-I swear it.'   
  
'I'll allow you this, servant: You'll be the one to tell her.'   
  
*********************  
  
In the depths in the deep, dark where the moon failed to shine, a girl slept a soundless slumber.   
The cold air had filled the fall nights, comforters filled with fanciful pictures of bunny rabbits   
and cute kitties stay adorned that bed . . . .  
  
Sometimes she felt like six instead of sixteen.   
  
The big ball in the center of it was the girl from earlier today, pink hair spilled over a pillow,   
curled up like a feline, the actually feline remained with grey wrapped up at her feet, both of them were breathing slowly and faintly.   
Earth slumbered as the Sky was clear as an eye.  
  
Nothing stirred, nothing disturbed the night.   
  
Until a hazy fell over her, the world felt colder, Reni was walking by a midnight lit lake in a forest somewhere . . . .   
Upon looking down, her yellow pajamas had been replaced with a silk cream-colored gown that showned off her shoulders.   
  
  
*"Helios . . . ."  
  
"Lady-"  
  
"Helios, it's me, Reni."   
  
"Lady Serenity-forgive me, I did not know you."  
  
"Look! I'm not so mini anymore! I'm a real lady now!   
No Dark Moon magic or my imagination working against me-it's me, I grew up."   
  
"That's . . . . wonderful . . . ."   
  
The young man barely peeked at her, but his eyes didn't haven't to see truly see everything-every inch and fiber emitted her radiance,   
the once lovely creature that was just an innocence doll had become a walking angel on this earth matured with age and grace.   
His own thoughts were filled with her alone, sometimes ones of unspeakable nature dominated the most . . . .   
It wasn't right to even think of the lady like so, thinking of her period had been ruled out by the very Queen and King.   
  
She demanded with balled fists. "Why don't you come to me?"   
  
"I-I couldn't do it."  
  
"Did you only like me as a child? What are you-some kind of sicko into young girls."  
  
The voice that sounded like a thousand silver bells spat out those words bitterly.   
  
"Reni that's not true-" The anger burning in her eyes placed fear in his heart.   
  
"I love you-"  
  
"I can't come back-"  
  
"I need you-"  
  
"Things are going crazy-"  
  
"Don't you care about me?"   
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what? Of losing me? You'll never lose me!"  
  
"You owe every part of me."   
  
"No-I don't, I don't! I want-you. I don't want to owe you."   
  
"Yes Lady, you have my heart."   
  
"Your heart! I don't want that . . . .I want you . . . . I want all of you . . . "   
  
"Yeah, and *I* want you to get up!"  
  
Serena started shaking the girl from her sleep,"Reni!"   
  
"Heart! Helios I-"   
  
"Who the heck is Helios? And why do you keep saying that? IS THAT some guy?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Serean threw open the curtains, daylight poured in.   
  
"Reni! Get up and stop talking in your sleep!"  
  
Her eyes flew up only to reveal her annoying future and not her future lover . . . .   
  
"Serena." She blinked then threw the blanket over head.  
  
"Go away." She groaned.   
  
But the woman snatched the blanket away, Reni glared back.   
  
"No and get up! Don't you have school today, it maybe Friday but you still have to go-on time, I refuse to let you be like me."   
  
She choose to hold back a response to that last statement.   
  
Giving in Reni sat up, hair in disarray wiping her eyes from the blinding sunlight.   
"Now get dress and eat something."   
  
"That you cooked? I don't think so-" She mumbled.   
  
"And you betta study-I've seen your trig grades."   
  
"You picked a fine time to grow up." She snickered.   
  
"And you're still laying there!" Serena cried.   
  
"Thanks 'mom.'"  
  
Serena missed the sarcasm in her tone, "Good to know you're respecting me."   
  
Reni rolled her eyes at that comment, watching the woman walk out with a head high in victory.   
  
*********************  
  
After another grueling day in math class, Reni hooked up with Serena and the rest of the girls while they were in town.   
This time Ami volunteered to drive after finding out what happened to them last time, the Bug was in the repair shop for a week now.   
  
"So how's school?" Ami asked as they walk through a new Old Navy store.   
  
"Ok I guess." She shrugged.   
  
"Ok?" Rei was looking at herself in the mirror, she had just tried on a new vest that was all the rage.   
"You got Serena's teachers huh?"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Well . . . My trig teacher was really getting to me."  
  
"Ahh, I see." The blue-haired girl remarked, "don't worry if you ever need help, I can assist you.   
Just come up to the hospital anytime."   
  
Reni wandered around the store gazing at the jewelry when a thought came to mind.   
"Does the sky seem brighter to you guys?"  
  
"Brighter?" Lita rolled the question in her mind, "No-why?"   
  
"Well, the Sun seems to shine more." Mina mused from the dressing room, "I wonder why."   
  
"I don't know, it's like-like everything seems . . . . different."  
  
"Like that guy you was dreaming about?" Serena teased.   
  
"Shut up!" Reni shot back, growing red that she could guess who she was dreaming about.   
  
Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Teenagers."  
  
"You were one empty-headed, boy crazy teen too, so shut up." The dressing room remarked.   
  
Rei was till in the mirror, "So she has a crush, stay out of her business."   
  
"Really Serena, be more sensitive to her needs."   
  
"Thanks Ami." The girl smiled.   
  
"Ohhh . . . . Like how you were trying on that little black dress for the ball you're having at the graduate school for Gregggggg."   
  
She was a beet red now, "I-I-"  
  
"Can it Serena, you float around because of Darien and we don't say anything."   
  
"I do not!" She whined.   
  
"Sureeeeeee, rightttttt." Mina stepped in some new cargo pants. "Like you do for Chad."  
  
"Does this make me look fat?"  
  
"Yeah, you're really a cow Mina." The blonde remarked, sticking out her tongue.   
  
"Isn't she?" Rei joined in. "Kenneth wouldn't like that."  
  
"What did you call me?!?"  
  
Ami only kept her nose buried in her novel as the three engaged in an argument . . . .  
  
Reni noticed how Lita stared out the window darkly.   
  
"Guys . . ." Lita walked to the window slowly . . . . "   
  
"It's is six already?"  
  
Rei check her new watch, "No-it's only three."   
  
"The last the sky got this dark-" Mina remembered.   
  
"We had to tangle with the Dark Moon Circus."   
  
"You don't think?"   
  
"I think it." Ami commented, "I think we have another problem on our hands,   
there is no scientifically way possible that the sky can be this dark in the middle of the afternoon."  
  
"Not unless it's *evilly* possible: I feel a strange force here." Rei told them.   
  
Silence hung in the air.   
  
Reni could feel it too . . . . A force in the air. In the clouds, in the earth, in her soul.  
  
Something was calling to her . . . . A warning . . . . She recalled her dream.   
  
'It's that what you mean Helios-is that my prophecy . . . '  
  
Lita shook her fist. "I say we changed."  
  
Ami looked out, "I agree, we must do something."   
  
"But-but don't you know how long it's been since we were Scouts!" Serena cried.   
"Besides, I wanna finish shopping." She stomped a pretty foot on the floor, arms folded.   
  
"Serena-" The purpled-haired priestess glared.   
  
"Let's at least investigate." Ami offered.  
  
"Serena-" Mina looked to the Sailor that was the Moon.   
  
"Ugh! Let's just go!" Serena groaned, admiring the wedding dress in a store four door down.   
She wanted to buy that for her big day . . . .   
  
"Right!"   
  
They abandoned their various articles of clothing, running outside.   
  
*********************  
  
The wind blew with a fury as they ran, now the blue had been replace with a dark grey, it turned colder.   
  
"What's going on-" Mina dmeanded.   
  
"I don't know-" Lita shouted back over thw wind.   
  
A vortex opened up where the Sun had . . . .  
  
On another side of town, four girls were running toward the center of that vortex.  
  
"Charisma, we'll get you for this-" Creda vowed, then she urged the others. "Come on!"  
  
A figure floated down from the air, sitting on a swing like an acrobat making a grand entrance.   
The figure sung like a caged bird . . . .   
  
"She was dark/And had a rom-ming eye/And she could fly high!"   
  
Her face was young and that of a maiden but the rest:   
Black skirt, ebony lips, opal irises, jet locks. She was a dark angel in disguise.   
  
A dark Sailor Scout.   
  
*********************  
  
"Look!" Tera pointed out.  
  
Selena cried, "The pens!"  
  
Doreira saw the pens come down from the sky, "Their pens-they belong to the Mothers."  
"Gifts from the Mothers!"  
  
Psyche stared at them, "Can we use them?"   
  
"Yes!" A feline voice cut in."Then we fight her on our own ground."  
  
"Apollo!" The four girls excliamed.   
  
"How did you-" Creda owndered looking at the calico cat.   
  
"Remember who trained you females, don't even think of leaving billions of light years away."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Well, are you gonna waste breath on me or fight!"   
  
"But we can't use these, they're-" Terra protested.   
  
"They're exactly what you need for now-pick up the one that is most you!"   
  
"What?" Doreira asked blankly.   
  
"Pick the pen-WHICH ONE HAS YOUR POWER, what is this 'me don't speak no ENGLISH!'"   
  
"I guess the mind is Mercury." Terra picked up the blue one.  
  
Selena eyed up the orange one, "The heart must be Venus."  
  
Dorerira choosed up the green pen, "The body must be totally Jupiter."  
  
"And the soul is no other than Mars." Creda held the red one.   
  
"Then we-" Selena's words hung in the tense air.   
  
"Duh, use your silly heads! How many time shave I stressed-"  
  
"Sailor . . . . Neo . . . . Power . . . . A-c-t-i-v-a-t-i-o-n!"  
  
The pens began to glow in each girl's respective color.   
  
"NOW!" The cat cried.   
  
Selena: "Sailor Neo Sun Make-Up!" Golden light began to shine.  
  
Terra: "Sailor Neo Earth Make-Up!" A copper beam followed.   
  
Doreira: "Sailor Neo Sky Make-Up!" A turquoise cloud surrounded her.   
  
Creda: "Sailor Neo Psyche Make-Up!" A silver ray engulfed her.   
  
The Sailor Neos were rising. 


	3. Lady Number Five

The Lady Wore Black: Lady Number Five   
  
Time is perpetual, endless, and infinitive . . . .  
  
Tell that one to the sixteen-year-old doing the one-hundred mile to class:   
  
Time was short, she was late.   
  
"OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO! Why am I becoming like S-E-R-E-N-A!"   
  
Jubilan High School was just a touch away, the bell had only a second before it mocked her tardiness, she could make it if she only tried . . . .   
She cursed the older woman for breaking her alarm clock in the middle of the night . . . .   
  
"Oooohhhhhh, why did I choose NOT to go to the future! I WOULD BE ON TIME!"  
  
Running . . . . Running . . . . Panting and panting . . . . Swearing in the back of her mind.  
  
"I should have lived with Ami or Rei like I wanted to, or with my dad!"   
  
Daddy dearest was finishing graduate school in New York while her dear mother-the satirical tone crept up in her voice-  
managed by a miracle to get out of high school and get into a nursing school that felt enough pity to take her back in Tokyo.   
  
Reni had now grown into the classic Serena style-Locks trailing in the wind   
like pink lemonade ready to be spilt, the once short ponytails   
were lengthy twists minis the meatballs, tall and bright-eyed, small frame. . . .   
  
But right now she didn't need her future mother's style . . . . What she needed now was a believable explanation to her Trig teacher.   
RING!  
A piecing scream followed it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
**********************  
  
"Miss Tskino, could you please explain to the class why you can't be prompt to her class?"  
  
"I-I-I . . . Someone broke my alarm clock."  
  
A ripple of giggles followed the last statement.  
  
"Miss Tskino, find yourself a better clock next time, this is the second time this week.  
You're starting to become like your sister."   
  
Her voice felt tiny, small like it used to be before she hit puberty. "Yes sir."   
  
"Now then, after anticipating the arrival of our little Miss, we can proceed with Ch 5 in our books . . . .   
The Identifies of the Six Trigonometric Functions . . . .   
Take out a sheet of paper and began your "fun" notes class."  
  
With her scarlet eyes downcasted to the ground, she went to her seat near the window.   
  
**********************  
  
After school finally ended, Reni made her way home to the Cherry Apple Arms where she resided s-l-o-w-l-y.   
Today was a drag, a total bore, even with her aptness to pay attention and make decent grades she couldn't focus.   
The words in her literature book blurred in front of her face, all the trig problems looked the same,   
she lost of desire to catch a softball. A lost puppy her mind was wandering far and wide, her mind wouldn't focus.  
  
"Why can't Ijust stop thinking about-"   
  
Beep-beep-beep-beep-beeeeppppp.  
  
"Huh?" Her head lifted.   
  
A bright yellow Bug was driving along side of her.   
  
"Hey Reni!" The young woman waved furiously, Reni prayed that Serena didn't forget what the brakes were for.   
  
"Reeeniiii." Her ivory sunglasses bounced on her head.   
She continued walking.  
  
"Hi."   
  
The smile faded, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Came out flatly.   
  
"Are you sure? You look pretty tired." The blonde observed solemnly   
  
"*Yes.*" Came out in a low growl, the girl was gritting her teeth.   
  
"Hmmmmmmm . . . "   
  
"I know! Let's go to that cool new Super Mall, we can find new outfits!"   
Known fact among the girls: Serena couldn't drive.   
  
"That's ok, Serena, really-"   
  
*We don't need another ticket or accident-which ever comes first.*  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Ohhhhh, come on! Trust me!"   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of-" She mumbled as she reluctantly slid into the passenger side.   
  
Suddenly, the blonde hit the gas with her heel, sending them in flight . . . .  
  
**********************  
  
Later on down a more quiet, safer road without parked cars or stray dogs, Serena started questioning her again.   
  
"And why are you so down today hmmmm?"   
  
"I'm not down, I'm just ready to go home." She simply stated, "I'm not up for shopping."   
  
'Watch the road Serena!' She mentally scolded.  
  
"You're not up for shopping?" She gasped, then spoke proud:   
  
"A girl can always use more clothes-"  
  
"Do you really need more clothes, Serena? Isn't that what your wearing only a day old?"  
  
This time Reni had stopped to scrutinize the sleeveless matching Seventeen top and 5-pocket Levi shorts.   
"Really *Serena,* you need to pay attention to your studies in the CPR class more than the sales rack in Ms. J's."   
  
"Sure is." Serena had a smile wide as the sun.   
  
"Aww great, now I get to be bored watching you try on seven different outfits with seven different shoes a  
nd seven different hair clips. Besides it starting to rain."   
  
"All come on! We'll be indoors and it'll be fun!   
Rei and Mina and Lita will be there, then we'll get Ami when she gets   
out of her organic chemistry class . . ."   
  
The girl was counting with both fingers, since no hands were there the car managed to drift from the right side to the left.   
  
"Se-re-na, shouldn't your hands be there?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can . . . . AVOID THIS FRUIT TRUCK!"   
  
"Fruit truck-" She started blankly.   
  
The driver in the larger Doe Fruit Truck slammed his fist into his horn.   
  
BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
The girls screamed as the olden one threw the wheel in the opposite direction,   
the trunk missed them narrowly from being in a head-on.   
  
Each of them resembled pale statues-breathless and still.   
  
"Reni-" Serena began, hands glued to the wheel, "are you-"   
  
"Serena-" Voice small again and full of fear.   
  
"Yes . . ." The words hung in the air.   
  
The girl's voice came back to her in a threatening yell:   
"Stop being so irresponsible!"  
  
Serena was offended and snapped back. "Stop being such a brat!"  
  
"Forget the mall and at least try driving!"  
  
"*I* have a license and you don't!"  
  
"Act like it!"   
  
"Reni, watch your tone!" The woman ordered her future child.   
  
"Serena! Why don't you. . . !" She barked until a human figure caught her eyes: "WATCH THE ROAD!"   
  
A girl had appeared in the middle, frozen was her body, her eyes were staring clean through Reni's soul . . . .   
The Bug screeched to a sudden halt . . . .   
Smoke could be smelled and burning rubber seen on the pavement. . . .  
A body laid in the middle of the road . . . .   
A bright light had blinded them both . . . .  
  
**********************  
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IS SHE DEAD! IS SHE HURT!"  
  
They had rushed to her side, trying to revive the girl.   
  
"She's probably dead now-stop yelling in her ear.   
And don't shake her, she could have broken bones!"   
  
Once again Reni was acting like the mother and not the child.   
  
*'Will she ever grow up?!?'*  
  
"Sorry!" She let the body's head roll back.   
  
"Ugh! You're going to kill her-"  
  
When they were trying to save the girl's life they found themselves so engrossed in bitting each other's head off.   
  
The girl peeked out of one eye then slowly with two, she remained balled up in   
a fetal position afraid that her arrival may have landed in a hospital.   
  
Neither one noticed her face turning toward them.  
  
"No . . . . I'm fine Ladies . . . .Thank you."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
They looked to find the girl looking at them.   
  
The deepest but darkest brown eyes that looked almost black found theirs.  
  
A mass of elaborated pleated braids veiled her bronze face with Egyptian-style eyebrows,   
she looked to be Reni's age but possibility younger,   
Serena offered a hand but she quietly refused it jumping to her feet without a single sign of pain.   
  
"We should really get you to a doctor-I happened to know a great one-"   
  
Her sudden move had spooked the young woman.   
  
"I don't need a doctor Lady, I just need to get to my destination."   
The way she said-cold and forcefully-made them jump.   
  
"Are you sure, we can help you-" Serena continued.   
  
"I'm so very sorry for appear-walking in the middle of a rainy street.   
I was being careless and-and stupid . . . .   
Really, I didn't see you . . . "   
She rambled until the pink-haired girl placed a hand of her shoulder.   
  
"It's ok, just be careful next time."   
  
"Can we help you please? Are you lost? Do you need a ride home?"   
  
Serena was met with a stony glare for the last statement from the girl.  
  
*'No idiot, they'll continue to plague you if you aren't be kind.'*   
  
A small smile broke onto her features. Maybe that would shut them up.   
  
"No . . . . I'll find . . . . I know my way . . . .   
I was just trying to see a friend of mine. . . ."  
  
"What's your name, do you live nearby?"   
  
She was becoming nervous, they were asking too many questions.  
'It's too soon, we should be talking yet-'  
"You're too kind dearest ladies . . . . I'm fine."  
  
The bronze one bowed quickly to both women.   
  
"I should be going. No thanks is needed for your kindness. . . ."   
  
"Really we must-" Serena reached out to her until she took off.   
  
"Hey!" The blonde screamed.  
  
"Wait!" The pink-haired one yelled.   
  
"Don't run away!"  
  
The figure disappeared into the evening-school uniform flapping in the   
wind like her own the day before.   
  
"She's gone." The blonde said in a awed tone.  
  
"She didn't want our help, Serena." Reni concluded solemnly.   
  
"But-but why . . . . We only wanted to help-"  
  
The rudeness had thrown the older woman off but not the teenager.   
  
"She's probably just scared of us." She slowly stood up. "Come on, let's untangle the Bug."   
  
**********************  
  
"Damn questions." The figure cursed stopping in an alley.   
  
"Just like those two queens-all snappy and sweet." She spat out disgusted.   
  
"Where's my make-up?"   
  
Her compact appeared in one hand as she proceeded to powder her nose.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine." The tone went from scared and shaken to an ominous and arrogant thing.   
"But dearest Ladies-are you?"   
  
The compact slammed shut.   
  
"Now it's time for the real make-up."   
  
She pulled a pen from her school sachet, a black star on top trimmed with white.   
  
"Dark Sailor Neo Mystique Make-Up!"   
  
**********************  
  
An hour passed as the lecture continued.   
  
The quartet had followed the girl-on time this morning,   
Reni got Ami to fix her alarm clock the night before-to her class posing as students.   
  
"If that's not the Queen's daughter, then "Black and Blue isn't real."   
Doreira declared in a low whisper noting her hair and yesterday's tardiness.  
  
"Then it is. That album really full of really bad singing." Terra joked.   
  
"Why you little-" The girl felt a fierce fire boiling in her.   
  
Selena shook her head, they were fitting in the young crowd too much.   
  
"Quiet." Creda scolded, they had located themselves in the back of the room watching   
Reni furiously scribble notes for a subject that was a foreign language in itself.  
  
"We should help her-" Terra suggested, ignoring the turquoise one beside her.  
  
"Those lil' brats were making fun of her." The old protective streak rose in Doreira.  
  
"We can't interfere with the past too much."   
The silver one continued, "Even if it means watching her suffer in this' learning environment.'"  
  
"Creda, we betta start helping ourselves-this Owens guy is watching us-"   
Selena warned in her small voice but it was too late:   
  
"Miss Jones, Miss Smith, Miss Haley: Would you like to stop and entertain questions?"   
  
They froze.   
  
A large man with a bad tie and thick glasses loomed over them.   
  
"Well . . ." He asked pointedly.   
  
Sets of eyes fixed the back of the class.  
  
Terra didn't even raise her head from the notebook,   
the other three grabbed their pencils and started scribbling.   
The teacher glared momentarily at the trio before continuing with the lecture.   
  
"Now, before I was interrupted by our three math geniuses, sine and cosine-"  
  
Creda noticed that their lady didn't even look back.   
  
*'She must be thinking.' The silver one noted.*   
  
She could trace her stare to the window, she was watching the clouds.  
  
  
*'The Lady will be perfect, as a senshi and queen-she'll be happy with her King-'*  
  
*'H-e--l-l-o Psyche, don't waste time trying to read her eyes.'*   
  
*'I wasn't, Sky.'*  
  
*'How can we tell her?' Sun's quiet tone interrupted the strained silence.*  
  
*'She'll know. After we activate the pens, she'll know.'*  
  
They choose to speak inwardly-they were reading each other minds.   
  
*'Then we can get back.'*   
  
'True-but my energy's drain from that long ride.'*   
Terra said pointedly, she hated being the one who knew how to teleport people.   
  
*'The Mothers-'*  
  
*'They'll come too, if our dear buddy and old pal Charisma stalks this earth   
she'll be channeling her power to-'*  
  
*'To what-'* Sky demanded, Psyche and Earth were always the only ones who knew anything.  
  
*'Revive the Black Lady.'*  
She answered darkly.  
  
Sun began to wonder:   
*'The Black Lady . . . . You don't mean . . . . T  
he one made by the Dark moon's influence?'*  
  
*'That's her.'*  
  
*'Then we must revive the Moon."* Earth told them. They agreed.  
  
*"Sailor Moon is gone-"* Sky contended but she was cut.  
  
*"Sailor Moon was gone but now she is our Queen, she came back.   
Now it's time for a Neo Revolution, a new millennium-a Golden Era-'*  
  
*ll of her friend's grandeur and lofty vision made the turquoise one sick.   
  
*'Ooh, and did the great Psyche see all of this in a crystal ball?'*  
  
*'No actually I didn't-I saw it under a tree.'*   
  
The copper one felt the ground stirring beneath her feet . . . . Head throbbing . . . .  
  
*'Lady Terra-' Sun inquired, ignoring the latest spat between the soul and the body.  
The sunny demeanor faded slightly. Earth remained stoic.  
  
*'I'm afraid.'*   
  
*'Of . . . ?'*  
  
*'I think I know where she is-'*   
  
The bell stopped further conversation.   
  
*'I'll tel you later Heart-" She smiled, the other girl regain her brightness.*   
  
*'Got 'ya Mind.'*   
  
**********************  
  
"The wind-" Terra was the first to feel it moving across the earth and in her mind.   
  
"It's-" Selena saw the clouds marking the sun in the sky.   
  
"Changing-" Doreira confirmed, tuning into the heavens for an answer.   
  
"Sky-" Psyche glared at the girl, hoping it was just another trick to show her powers off.  
  
"This isn't *my* doing." She stepped back being eyed down.   
  
"Then it's. . . ." Selena feared but Creda said the word.   
  
"Mystique."  
  
The fifth one had landed.   
********************** 


	4. Their Shot, Serena's Prodigy

The Lady Wore Black: Their Shot, Serena's Prodigy   
  
************  
  
"Hey guys, I finally found something . . . ."   
Reni sung happily holding a dress she wanted to grace at the Junior Prom.   
  
'I wish he could see me-'   
  
But Reni didn't see them.  
  
Everyone had abandoned piles of clothing and heaps of jewelry they were trying on and vanished in thin air,   
the hum of music and conversation had died leaving the building feeling empty and cold . . . .   
Why was it so cold?   
  
It had all been brighter and beautiful this afternoon, every in tune with her completely . . . .  
  
It was hard to explain but three days ago all of this hit her, something that came from one of her four new classmates:   
  
"The sky's so bright today, why is that?"  
  
"Maybe something will come."   
  
The voice she noted was in her mind, it had been hanging around the school lately like a drifting fog,   
the face was hard to make out in the dimness. But a part of her memory had it etched out clearly.  
  
"Then you've noticed the same thing I have."  
  
"It's a sign."  
  
She found the new girl called Creda Jones mediating under a tree in the courtyard.   
  
The pink-haired teen caught herself before she fell, trying to see if the girl's eyes were closed.   
  
"What are-you doing?"  
  
"Reverting back into myself."   
Her legs were crossed under he as she listened to silence.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
The silver-haired one spoke like passing wind, you never truly caught the voice, only some of the words.   
Her hands were together as if in a prayer.   
  
"Mediation. That type that feeds the soul as the Teacher would say."   
  
"Do you do that for fun-?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"But what girl mediates for fun?"   
  
Reni didn't move any closer, fearing she'll break her deep thought . . . .   
Fearing that the answer to her questions could be lost also.   
  
"Not for fun-for understanding."   
  
The trance-like state of the girl began to rub off on her counterpart.   
  
Reni didn't have to mediate on the problem like Creda did, she didn't have time to stand there and watch . . . . The earth trembled beneath her.   
  
The sky was a blanket of black and grey, the Sun had been replaced with a moonless night,  
  
like last night that stirred her dreams . . . . The air and the wind were whispering 'run' to her, the ground carried her closer and closer and closer.   
  
The animals wailed and cried and demanded she go, go!   
  
Everything drifted into a fuzzy haze, time was being manipulated with an invisible hand.   
  
Was it Pluto doing this? Be her friend was in the future back home.   
  
Her own soul implored her to find them , the girls were sure to have gone looking for a fight: Something they haven't done since their graduations and into the real world.   
  
'Find the Mothers, find the Neo Scouts.'  
  
Mothers? Neo Scouts?   
  
"Whose telling me this? Find who? What am I looking for?"   
  
She saw it by the water fountain.   
  
"No way."   
  
The sky opened with an answer. . . .  
  
  
************  
  
"There! The source of all this energy and stormy weather is coming from here!"  
  
Her fingers were doing a mile per minute, Ami consumed the information with a zeal for some understanding.   
"We must find out what it is!"   
  
"What is she doing?" Mina yelled, the gales had become lounder.   
  
Rei noticed the sailor getup, "She couldn't be-"  
"She looks like a Scout!"   
  
Serena gasped in horror. "Hah! No Scout of Mine!"   
  
"Forget questions." The tallest one among them spoke, We'll ask her after we find out!"  
  
The figure did a graceful back flip in the air, landing not on the ground but floating midair.  
  
."PRESENTING . . . . DRUM ROLL PLEEASSSEEEEEEEEEEE-ME! DARK CHILD OF THE FUTURE, PROTECTOR OF ALL THAT ISN'T RIGHT-CHARISMA, OR AS YOU'LL KNOW   
P-R-E-T-T-Y SOON . . . ." The shadow of a grin was spreading across her face.  
  
The girls edged closer.   
  
"Mystique Smoke Wallop BOMB!"   
  
A ball of energy full of darkness materialized in her hands, suddenly a powerful beam blasted them, throwing them from their feet   
and sending them into various places, like mere dolls being tossed about by an angry child.  
  
"Mystique."   
  
She took a bow before the down fallen scouts, "The Dark Neo Scout of Fury."  
  
Lita spit the blood out of her mouth, "Save the prissy greetings bitch."  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." She teased, shaking her skirted-bottom at them.   
  
Rei pulled herself to her feet, rubbing her jaw fixated on payback.   
"We'll teach you who you can and cannot throw about girly."   
  
Serena lifted her aching head to look at the girl.  
  
Something about spoke to her senses, namely fear.   
  
"Come on girls!" A boost of confidence seized their blonde leader, a dusty yet precious locket in hand. "We fight!"   
  
Each felt the signs surging within them, old feelings mixing in with new emotions.   
  
Another enemy had come to play.  
  
"Right!"   
  
Mystiqe stepped back, eyes narrowing, "They wouldn't dare-"   
  
Four pens appeared in each of their hands:   
  
"Venus Star Power Make-Up!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power Make-Up!"   
  
"Super Sailor Moon Make-Up!"   
  
Words died on the last girl's lips as the wanted for the air to change . . . .   
  
************  
  
"I gotta change." Reni whispered.  
  
She saw when the figure had threw the Scouts about, her absolute will power kept her mind from feeding a deadly desire to kill the girl.   
She pulled the locket from around her neck, it lied there dormant since her last fight with the Dead Moon Circus.   
  
"If this is my prophesy come true, then bring it on."  
  
She held up the locket in her hand: "Sailor Mini Moon Make-Up!"  
  
[Author's note: Yeah, I know but work with me here]   
  
************  
  
Nothing.   
  
A ripper of earth-shaking laughter rocked them.   
  
"Ooh wow, no change!"   
  
Lights had appeared, darkness vanished, but there were still human.   
  
"What!" Serena cried, still looking at her bellbottoms and not a skirt.   
  
"We didn't become Scouts-" Ami breathed in the wake of the quiet, "We didn't change."  
  
Their eyes wide wider than the greatest oceans, darker than the sky above, their hearts have just fell.   
  
'We're doomed.' Lita mused darkly.  
  
'We just can't be!' Serean's mind cried.  
  
'The Scouts aren't gone!" Rei's thinking presisted.  
  
"Make-Up, ha-ha dearest Ladies." Suddenly the pens were snatched from their hands,   
"Who needs them?" She started juggling the lifeless objects.   
  
And this gave Mystique another change to attack, "Want a taste of more ladies?"  
  
"You'll be eating on this!"   
  
Suddenly a rose pieced her hands.   
  
"Who in the hell?!?"  
  
The dark one had reeled back in pain, almost dropping from the sky, she searched the ground.   
A red cape was floating the air, the young man in a hat and black suit was there.   
  
"Well-well-well . . . ." She growled, blood flowing free from her finger.   
  
"Little girls shouldn't play with such big toys." Darien came through the air, saving the day as he was accustomed.   
"I am Tuxedo Mask and-"   
  
She suddenly lifted him with the other hand and threw the young man off the ground.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . . Been there-done that!" He crashed into the pile of others,   
their bodies smashed into a giant ball of flesh Play-Do.   
Charisma took this chance to study her clipped nails showing her boredom, this was too easy to do to them.  
  
"Anybody else deciding to jump out the sky?"  
  
A pink blaze went right pass her.   
  
"Another one?" She noted with sarcasm dripping.   
  
"Yeah-me!"  
  
Reni was flying straight toward her.   
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"   
  
************  
  
"Smart. Very smart."   
  
Mystique picked herself up gingerly, dusting the dirt off easily.   
  
On the other side Reni was on the ground nursing her forehead from Mystique's counter blow.   
The others were powerless. Somehow the dark one had placed a force field around them to prevent any interference on their part.   
  
"She'll kill them like that!" The teenager observed with horror when Rei and Mina on it-their energy was drained form them in a instant.   
  
"You know, I really hate sucking them dry." She began to channel energy from the portal.   
  
"But oh well, that's how the earth crumbles . . . . Mystique Spider Veins take!"   
  
Arm-like waves of black energy were racing toward them, toward her, she felt trapped. She wasn't prepared for this type of battle.   
  
Reni froze there.  
  
"Hear my cry Mother," Something within her called to the heavens, "Save me!"   
  
The sky changed colors, it was a dark blueish-black when a cyclone touched the ground.   
  
"Sky Tempest Strom Cloud strike!"   
  
Her veins had been snapped by blue light. "What the-"  
  
Mystique found herself the target for Doreira's next attack.   
  
************  
  
Creda came in after followed by Terra and Selena.   
  
"Psyche Channel Daze blind!"   
  
A wave of silver grey energy came out and struck Mystique's other hand, the pens rained from the heavens.  
  
  
Something in those latest waves sent hellfire through her.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed mightily.   
  
The pens struck the field causing it to open.   
  
The bodies fell to the ground drained and incapable of fighting.   
  
"Who did THAT!" The dark one raged.   
  
Four figures stood on the water fountain.   
  
"We did."   
  
Reni removed her hand from her eyes, surprised to see that she even had any. "What?"   
  
"Huh." Serena managed to say.   
  
"Who?" Ami peered out into the dark.   
  
They each jumped up, flying in the air:   
  
"Sailor Psyche, the power of the Soul guards the Lady."  
  
"G-r-e-a-t, she rhymes. . . ." Mystique noted as she collected herself.   
  
"Don't try running because now you're mine." She jump into the air, "Ladies . . ."   
  
The golden-eyed with long braid: "I, Sailor Sun, guard the burning heart of the universe."   
  
The ponytail wearing turquoise one: "As Sailor Sky, I guard Day, I guard Night, the skies."  
  
"Terra here, I guard the Earth-Sailor Earth." The copper one spoke with her page boy cut.  
  
"Psyche: I guard the universe." The grey-eyed, silver haired styled in an up-do told them.   
  
Mystique simply replied by tossing her head back.   
  
"No fair, four against one. Tsk, tsk, tsk . . . . " She called upon the dark moon.   
  
"Minion Dark Rose, why don't you grow? Show my partners what they fighting for."   
  
Black glowed around the petals that had bleed her right hand.   
Crushed petals now mutated into rotten flowers with teeth, thorns sharp like razors, eyes full of nothing but blood.   
Each of them stepped up on steady legs made of weeds.   
Ready to attack the monsters came right for the kill, now all of the girls screamed.   
  
"We gotta protect them!" Sky ordered, each one nodded her head.   
  
Selena began to channel sun light, "Sun Ultra Violent Rays blaze!"   
Fire began consuming the rose petals, demonic cries coming from their non-throats.   
  
The girl with copper locks suddenly attacked, "Earth Shakedown quake!"   
  
A burst of silver energy cut through the sky again. Creda prayed.   
"Please Dear Lady . . . . Rise."   
  
************  
  
"You! You're the girls from school!" Reni instantly picked out their familiar faces.   
  
The quartet were a tight bunch who always had the right answers in English but trouble with Mr. Owens in trigonometry.   
Now those weird feelings of being watched and the difference in the sky could be explained-well at some of it.   
Mysterious girls that never hung out at the mall or malt shop or dance clubs, they only studied and mediated . . . . .   
Why were they here?  
And why were they decked out in tri-colored Scout uniforms?   
  
"They couldn't be-'  
  
The locket was floating in the air away from her. Reni tried to reach but fail shout.   
  
"My locket, it's doing something."   
  
Tears were surging in her eyes. Sky couldn't take it any longer and shocked the overgrown weeds out of her way,   
she ran to Reni taking her by the shoulders.   
  
"Change now, Princess! Help us!"   
  
"Reni!" The others yelled in fright.   
  
The thorns showered her in the back, Reni looked up to find herself on the ground.   
  
'She pushed me out the way-'  
  
"We know you're the One!" Selena avoided the acid by burning it when one had pounced on her, the tiny figure knew how crucial it was to awaken her.   
  
"Protectors of the Moon, the Neo Moon, and the Universe are we." Terra was blocked by another shower of acid and thorns.   
"We'll help you, protect you!"   
  
Terra was jumped by three of the weeds, "Ladies, we are one!"  
  
"We must become one!" Creda urged.   
  
"Make the Lady rise!" Doreira and Selena ordered.   
  
Time allowed them only enough time to hold their hands out to each other.   
  
"Sailor Neo Powers Combine!"   
A beam of light came from each hand, connected to form a crude star shape.   
  
Bright, blinding energy prevented any of them from seeing the rest.   
  
"It's glowing. . . ."   
  
Her scarlet orbs held the image there, she couldn't move, she tried to take it all in.   
  
Somehow the locket was rising in the air by itself.   
  
Sky felt her annoyance growing, "Don't hesitate, do it now!"  
  
Sun screamed through an interval when the deadly flower was being burned away,   
"You're the Neo Sailor Moon!"  
  
Earth was trying to shake the other pieces down, "You have the Power, Great Lady."   
  
Now a gold locket fell from the sky, the pink one disappearing in the light.   
  
Psyche caught her eye before being showered in thorns.   
"It's yours."  
  
************  
  
A breeze went by . . . .   
The girls were still trapped, she could see those Sailor Neos getting weaker,   
the others were still trying to fathom movement.   
  
She could do it.   
  
Reni found the words, they came to her . . . .  
  
"Sailor Neo Moon Make-Up!"   
All the girls' pens and Serena's locket glowed with energy, something was changing.   
  
Reni felt herself lifted from the ground.  
  
Rose-colored light surrounded her as sparkles mimicking specks of pink sugar turned into a tornado around her . . . .   
Her old uniform was now shining, trimmed with all the colors each girl had, she had her own tiara on her head.   
  
Eyesight came back to the dark one in time enough to realize what had occurred:   
  
"Damn you Creda."   
Charisma vowed vengeance, an actual sign of fear ripped through the dark figure.   
It was too soon, too fast, she needed time.   
"You woke her."   
  
And there stood the newest Scout:   
Neo Sailor Moon.   
  
Reni felt the power coast through her veins, a pink light was emitting in her newest wand.   
  
She pointed at the evil roses, fangs dripping with acid and bloodily eyes boiling.  
  
The sky turned into a full pink, her scarlet irises flashed as the power came down:   
  
"Neo . . . . Sugar Rose . . . Attack . . . !"   
  
************ 


	5. Nine Home, Four Corners

The Lady Wore Black: Nine Home, Four Corners   
  
Reni saw the Light.   
  
The former Scouts shielded their eyes-blinding pink light cloaked their vision,   
they couldn't clearly make out what was going on.  
  
She had the wand posed.  
  
Positioned on the enemy, Reni screamed out words foreign to herself yet so familiar . . . .  
  
"NEO . . . SUGAR ROSE . . . ATTACK!"   
  
A cyclone of pink dust and red fire had spiraled out at their enemy,   
the energy surrounded the creatures then suddenly an explosion rocked the earth,   
all the women braced themselves the blow.   
The Neos stared straight at the turning sky watching its reaction.   
  
BOOM!  
  
Noise filled the air as the Minions were blown away . . . .   
  
Terra felt the ground shake her soul.  
Doreira felt the sky crying out.  
The Sun was still hidden in darkness, Selena prayed desperately for it to come back.   
And the innermost corners of the universe called out to Creda . . . . .   
  
Pink dust descended slowly to the ground.   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
Reni couldn't believe it.  
  
She saw herself float up to the sky, she remembered she went under the metamorphoses,   
she recalled them clearly yelling 'Sailor Neo Combine' . . . .   
She remembered the Power.  
The Neos all felt it, they had connected once agin with their leader,   
their Lady, she was risen . . . .   
The older Senshi were still trying to gasp the situation in their minds.   
  
Everyone was alright, they were able to look around,   
Apollo sported his feline smile-yes, she was the One.   
  
Sky couldn't contain her joy, "Go Lady!"  
  
Selena had to cry out happily when the sky above faded back to normal,   
Sun beaming brighter than ever, "She did it! The Nine Ladies are safe and the Neo Moon's free!"   
  
"Yes!" Earth yelled, jumping into the air. "We found the Lady!"   
  
"We are one again." Creda smiled, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.   
  
But in the mist of praise she felt it: A heartache.  
Holding her head, pain throbbing in every beat, Reni felt herself blackout.   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
"The Lady!" Selena screamed in horror.   
  
The girl was descending to the earth.   
  
"She's drained!" Terra declared. "We gotta hold her up!"   
  
"Psyche Levitation Maker Rise!" Creda yelled to stop her from slamming into the earth.   
  
Silver energy came from her palms as silver air kept the girl afloat.   
  
But the battle snapped her also-they weren't Super Neos yet.   
  
"Keep her there Creda!" The turquoise sailor of the sky ordered.   
  
"I . . . can't . . . . keep her up . . . She's gonna . . . . damn!"   
  
Her silver confidant's concentration was broken.   
  
"Oh no!" Serena shrieked, realizing what was about to occur.   
  
"RENI!" The other Senshi yelled affright.   
  
Sky jumped into the air-the air was pulling her up-and grabbed Reni's falling form.   
  
Terra swallowed her heart back down her throat, Selena was ashen,   
Creda was pulling herself back up.   
Doreira had taken over, the Sky placed Reni on the ground gingerly.  
  
She's okay." The silver sailor declared after checking her pulse.   
  
Each heaved a sigh of relief. But Doreira jumped up:  
"That's it! We can't wait. We leave now."   
  
"But how in-" The copper sailor knew they were powerful enough to go back yet.   
  
She continued: "You're to ONE with the transportation powers, get us home!"  
  
Terra shot back, "Stupid! Do you think I'm that strong! It'll take a miracle . . . ."  
  
"The Mothers!" Selena hit upon an idea. "Their pens!"   
  
"Of yeah, if they didn't work THEN-do you think they'll work now!"   
  
"Who are you?" Lita demanded, struggling to her feet.   
  
"And what do you want with Reni?" Rei ordered.   
  
"Leave her alone!" Serena wailed.   
  
The other Senshi tried to do the same, hoping to save Reni from whatever those girls were.   
  
Creda walked toward them then bowed, then suddenly she called for Sky.  
  
"What is it now?" The powder-blue eyed Doreira growled.  
  
"We must taken all of them home but the Ladies and our Queen will fight is."  
  
"But-but the know that we'll never hurt the Lady!"  
  
"No . . . . They don't, this is the past, not even the Lady knows what's going on."   
  
The gold and copper and looked at the silver one solemnly.   
She was forming a plan.  
  
"Five of the Nine Points can get us home-we must channel it."   
Terra spoke, "Their energy will channel well."   
  
"But they couldn't change-" Selena remembered but Creda stopped her protest.   
  
"That was the Dark One's doing-but she can't stop them, she can't stop us for long."   
  
She looked back at the Mothers, their Ladies and kneed down.   
  
"Keeper of Time, hear my call:   
I, Sailor of the Soul, call upon the winds of Time to deliver us home." She closed her eyes.   
  
Doreira lifted her head, the wind was listening.   
This time she left Reni in Terra's and Selena's care, following Creda's lead.   
  
"To the Queen Serenity: Grant the Ladies their powers, keep us strong.   
We come to bring the Nine and the Family home."   
She kneed directly across from Creda.   
  
Suddenly the pens appeared in the Neo Sailors' hands,   
rising in the air then floating back to the group of former Senshi and The Mask.   
  
This time all of the older women and Darien were standing to face the Neos,   
but they couldn't make sense of what was happening.   
  
"Forgive us dear mothers, we only serve the Mothers, the Royal Family, and our next Lady."  
  
Selena apologized as Terra directed the pens to her.   
  
Tera took them in her hands, two in each palm, and held them to her chest.   
"To the King, brother Eydimon, may the Earth see my way as I led us back today."   
  
The pens began to glow, the signs of the Sailors appeared on all their heads,   
former Senshi and Neos alike, the moon crests were there on the heads of the royal Family and cats . . . .  
Selena was last but now she had found her place to speak:   
"And to the Sun, the heart that beats, protect the next queen, our dear Small Lady."   
  
Terra and Selena remained near Reni as a light for each of them began to shine.   
  
Red and silver, green and turquoise, copper and ice blue, orange and gold, and lastly pink.   
  
The Lights rose into the air, intermingling and becoming one.   
  
The former Senshi shielded their eyes, "What's going on!?!" Serena yelled, copper vapor surrounded them-the sky was opening again. "Where you taking us!?!"   
  
"Home." Creda replied when Doreira yelled out. "Sky Sleeper Hold Bind!"  
  
The shade of sleep fell upon all them except the Neos.   
  
"Earth Neo Thinkwave . . . ." Terra stood up, "F-L-O-A-T!"   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
Into the coming Night they were taken, they traveled as if they were in dreams,   
the former Senshi were in deep slumbers.   
  
Across time and the universe they were back to the Crystal Tokyo, back to the Neo Moon Kingdom.   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
Serena was the first open her eyes and started to turn over only to find lying in sand.   
She shot up from her slumber and peered around.  
They were upon a grey-colored strand, a deep azure hue sea mixed with a golden sunset.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A groan behind her got her attention.  
It was Darien coming to.   
  
Jumping up she rushed to his side: "Darien! Darien, wake up! We're at some beach."  
He muttered some inaudible phrase. "Letmesleepwoman."  
  
Serena persisted in shaking him, "Darien!" Then she hit him.   
  
"Ah!" He sprung as well, then shielded his eyes from the glare. "Serena, what in the hell-"   
  
"Look!" She commanded.   
  
He took in the sight of the unusually colored beach and the sound of waves,   
he joined Serena in waking the other women from their hard slumbers.   
  
"And I was just having the most wonderful dream-" Mina spoke in a heavily sedated voice.   
  
"Yes, REM sleep will do that for you . . . " Ami noted after a deep yawn.   
  
"Ok Meatball Head . . . . What's the big idea?"   
Rei tried to fix her with a mean glare but failed since her eyes were drowsy revealing dark circles.   
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT!" She wailed, "THIS ISN'T-"   
  
"Home." Creda cut in advancing toward the group. "Not the old home you all know."  
  
"But our home." Terra continued after her, "In Crystal Tokyo."   
  
They looked around.   
The beach stretched as far as the eye but on a hill above laid the shadow of an immense mansion that stretched even father.   
  
"We want answers!"   
Lita jumped looming over the two smaller girls.   
They were bombarded with questions and demands by the sixsome.   
  
"Where's Reni?" The Moon Queen demanded.  
  
"How's Reni?" The Earth Prince followed in.   
  
"Where are we?" The Sailor of Ice asked in a cold tone.   
  
"Why are where here?" The fiery Sailor of Fire ordered.   
  
"Who are you?" The Sailor of Thunder's voice boomed.   
  
"And what happened to our clothes?" The Sailor of Love whined.   
  
Their two partners joined them, all of them wore simple yet elegant dresses.   
As if on a cue they swept into curtsies, standing side by side across from the six:   
"We are connected . . . . Mind and body . . . Heart and soul . . . .   
The Dear Lady Serenity connects us all. S  
ailor Neos, students of the Sailor Scout Senshi, watches of the Nine Ladies, our Mothers."   
  
"Lady Selena" The girl with sunny locks and fair skin smiles, "Daughter of the Lady Venus."  
Her bright demeanor made the tiny beauty shine big.   
  
The powder blue-eyed girl spoke, hair mixed with white and dark blue-black locks wearing a turquoise dress.   
"Lady Doreira-Protege of the Lady Uranus, daughter of the Lady Jupiter."   
  
"Daughters!" Mina and Lita cried then they sunk down in the sand. "Ohhhhhh-"   
  
Her best friend and rival stepped up, the unofficial leader of them all.   
"Lady Creda: The lost child of the Lady Mars and student of the Lady Saturn."   
  
"Lost child?" Rei fixed the girl with a blank expression.   
The grey eyed, silver metallic-haired girl spoke, skin dark as bronze in contrast to the others'   
paler complexions. The last Neo stepped up, one of the most important.   
  
"And the Lady Terra . . . keepers of Ladies Mercury and Neptune, sister-in-law   
to the Lady Serenity Our Queen, sister of Eydimon."   
Green-eyed, and brown-haired she beamed at the couple.   
  
Faces fell, eyes grew wide, and there was even laughter.   
  
"Sister!?!" The sixsome yelled.   
  
"Hello, dear brother." She said to Darien.   
  
"I . . . . Have a sister?" He was dumbfound.   
  
"And the best one yet." She winked sly.   
  
"Ha-ha." Doreira jeered. "Look at Miss Priss."   
  
"We have time for truer formalities later." Creda cut in,   
"But now we must really get you dressed in proper attire and cleaned up.   
Your dress is most unbecoming for royalty!"  
  
That's where the women noticed their dressed down states,   
their original clothing had been replaced with ripped fabric,   
Darien was only sporting a pair of tore jeans.   
  
They resembled castaways and beach combers-not royalty.   
  
"She's . . . . right guys." Rei admitted in defeat. "We have no other choice but to trust her." They all nodded in silent agreement, bracing themselves for a bumpy ride.  
  
"And to get some clothes." Ami brushed heavily, "We really must be dressed decent."  
  
The Neos led the way slowly with the Senshi following until . . . .   
  
"Wait a minute-" Lita jumped in front of them, blocking the others.   
  
"If you girls say you are who you are . . . . then where in the hell is Reni!?!"   
  
They stopped then realized their youngest Scout wasn't with them.   
  
Each of them exchanged a nervous glance between each other. They knew.   
  
Doreira shrugged, "Did I also mention that she landed in another spot?"   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
And as a lady in fairy tales, Reni woke up a dream . . . .  
  
"Lady . . . ."   
  
That voice. She knew it.   
  
The sound of waves beating against a rocky shore averted her attention: Waves?  
She asked herself in the haziness, aren't waves found at a beach?  
  
"Serenity . . . ."   
  
Something or someone was teasing her hair.   
  
Then it was him.   
  
Her ears were straining to hear the voice again-  
goose bumps ran all over her skin, a thousand sensations could be felt just upon hearing it.   
  
"Lady . . . Serenity . . . ."   
  
Water and sand clung to her bare legs, the air felt cooler, she was leaning against a body.   
Wasn't it him?   
  
Unlike the seagulls flying above noisily, a voice like the flowing breeze floated through her.   
  
A strong arm drew her closer, a faint breath spilled over her face.   
  
"Or should I call you Reni . . . ?"   
  
Her mind screamed: 'It's him! IT'S HIM! Wake up stupid! This is your dream!'  
Her eyes shot open this time, slowly the scene began to come into focus.  
  
She whispered a name: "Helios?"   
  
A face turned to hers, a pair of eyes looked downward.  
  
His eyes.   
  
White-colored locks flying in the wind, Helios was sitting there in the sand clad in a pair of blue slacks-  
that and nothing more. Her hair spilled behind her back unbound.   
Reni saw her legs disappear under a piece of fabric that barely reached her knees . . . .   
  
Suddenly she spot up, startling the young man.   
"Who brought . . . . How did I . . . . Are we . . . .Wasn't I . . . .What am I wearing!?!"  
  
Then she knew who was coaxing her form her slumber when he let out a faint chuckle.  
  
"Helios!"  
  
Reni jumped up and threw her arms around his waist, sending him back first into the sand.   
"Oh my God! It's you! It's you!"  
  
"Lady." He simply smiled at that name, that person, tracing the outline of her soft lips.  
  
His eyes were so clear.   
  
So deep.   
So divine.   
  
"Welcome home."   
  
So much so she tried to hit him . . . .   
  
"Ah!" He screamed nursing his jaw-she had missed his eye but her fist connected with his mouth.   
Now he saw the angry in those angelic features.   
  
"I guess I deserve that." He finally admitted grimly.   
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said-" But she loomed over him, ranting.   
  
"You were in my dream and-and-and you scared me like that then you pretend that you're happy to see me?   
How dare you treat me this way!"   
  
Now the girl had her fists balled up, shaking with rage.  
  
"Serenity . . . . Reni . . . . What I said is true."  
  
"And what is that-that-that bull about some prophecy!?!"  
  
"The Lady Mars gave it herself. The Queen and King themselves told me to stay away from you,   
you're supposed to be married off before you're crowned Queen of Crystal Tokyo before anything bad could take place."   
He slowly stood to his feet to face her.   
"I even saw it in a dream myself-why do you think I even came in your dream?   
  
The lines there began to soften. The wind blew in her face.   
  
"That's the only way they can't find me."   
"But . . . ." She maintained,   
"But you said. . . ." Tears glistened. " . . . . I had your heart."   
  
"A lady will have your heart one day but will she be a dark one?"   
He quoted Mars' words. "You have it."   
  
He indicated to the crystal locket around her neck then pointed to his chest.  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
"What does that mean-?" But he closed the gap between.   
Taking her by the waist he pulled her closer, skin tingling at the touch, lips near her ears.  
  
"I can't promise when I'll come back." Then she found herself trapped again in those eyes.   
  
Anger fading away. "But I will."   
  
When she blinked, Reni found herself falling back into the sand only to hear the other women calling her.   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
The dark scout of fury, Sailor Neo Mystique, found herself in fury on earth:   
Alone.   
  
A ray of light broke through the clouds slightly, Mystique growled at the sky.  
  
No-she was powerful.   
  
She had underestimated the Lady.   
  
"Damn." Mystique cursed as black smoke began to form around her."I'm out."   
  
Like dust, she blew away and disappeared to another place in time, an ancient and broken circus tent.   
She rematerialized into her unusual dark- with a pair of plastic pants and matching tube top, hair in elaborate pin curls.   
  
A lonely mirror was settled in the center of the stage.   
  
"OOOHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE ACTIVATED THE DAMN PENS!"  
She slammed her fist into the ground enraged, feeling the room shake in fright:   
"What can I do Mother? What can I do to save you?"   
  
A faint light pulse inside, an unreadable form appeared in it.   
  
"I learned a little secret long ago from the Dark Moon, my former home.   
The Lady was once evil: A Black Lady."  
  
"No! Really? Not little Miss Lily White Pure Princess Serenity!"  
  
"Yessss, her. The very sammeeeeeeee."   
  
"And the Sailor Scouts cured her of all evil, she saved the day . . .   
And the handsome prince followed when the dish ran away with the spoon. What-ever."   
  
Charisma didn't want to be bored with the same old fairy tale.   
  
"Foolish child LISTEN!" The mist screamed  
  
The girl back up cowering, "I hear you, Mother."   
  
"Revive the Lady: Through her I can live again.   
What Serenity did to you daughter-I'll do to hers.   
I'll destroy the little princess and her Neos too."   
  
"But what does going after them do-?"  
  
"You are connected . . . .   
Listen to your own damn speeches sometimes.   
Together they are a type of body, the Lady Serenity's body.   
When one is hurt, they all are hurt. But if their leader goes down, they all go down."   
  
"You mean . . . . That they will help revive the Black Lady?"  
  
"Oh yesssssss, daughter, it is a complained thing but actually very simple."   
  
"Please tell me Mother. Let me know your divine plan."  
  
"Right now, I'm only a spirit in a damn glass.   
But when you gain control of the Neos, they'll have a body waiting for me-her body, the Lady will become weak and I'll take over."  
  
"Then you'll rule the Neo Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"Goood . . . . You're learning."  
  
"But Mother . . . .   
Where does the Earth Guardian fit into the equation?   
And how will we accomplish this? And what about the Mothers, they still are powerful and feared-?"  
  
"So many questions filling that pretty head. . . ." The mist laughed.  
  
"You'll learn, child. You found your Neos-now drain them!"   
  
A smile flickered across her face. "It is done."   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
It was as if they were walking through a dream.  
  
Crystal Tokyo was a dream.   
  
Silver colored beaches with ice jeweled colored waters out of picture books,   
the greenest pastures with meadows with rainbows for flowers,   
deep red sunsets with the orange Sun fading. The stars shined clearer for the Earth now, the breezes sweeter.  
  
The now royal family and their newly made court were literally carried up the hill at the Neos' orders-  
the five women and Reni having their own litter and personal attendants, the couple carried in the last but most ornate litter-to the grand estate with the Moon as its backdrop.   
Even the cats were treated as royalty as they were carried on a special litter.   
  
Their eyes were on a picnic as they took in the scenery:  
Mina, Lita, and Rei were checking out the shirtless, muscular male servants carrying them leaving   
Ami to be the only one taking in the breathtaking landscape.   
Darien and Serena were into each other too much to notice anything.   
Reni didn't have to look at anything-she knew this land by heart, she was watching the horizon wondering if Helios would enter return . . . .  
  
"Lady?"   
  
Someone was calling her that again, at first her heart swelled at the thought but she realized the voice was tiny and feminine.   
  
"Umm hey-" She mustered up a smile. "Who are you again?"   
  
"Oh I'm the Lady Selena, daughter of the Lady Venus. And this is Apollo!"  
  
The golden-haired child indicated to the calico on her shoulder.   
  
"Dear Lady." He lowered his furry head.   
  
"Why aren't you girls riding on litters?" She asked, seeing that the Neos were on foot.   
  
"They thought that you may need protection." The calico answered in a somber baritone.   
  
"Besides, he's just too embarrassed to be near the fairest Diana . . . . Hey!"   
  
The calico had bit her shoulder to stop her from saying any thing further.   
"Thank you Sailor Sun, your input *wasn't* needed."   
  
On the other side Terra moved toward to Reni, dropping her voice,   
"Someone asked me to deliver a message."   
  
"A message?" She breathed, "It couldn't be. . . ."  
  
"They speak of the night is in disguise."   
  
"Huh?" Reni blinked, what did that mean? Was it from HIM?  
  
"You'll know soon. But don't tell a soul, especially my brother and your mother."   
  
"This is so cool! We're having the ball before your coronation and your mar-"  
  
Terra stopped her, "Hey Selena, tell Creda and Doreira to prepare n-o-w."   
  
"But I was-" The smaller girl saw her mistake now and with a red face, scurried away.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Reni was concerned.  
  
"Wrong? Oh no dear Lady!" She faked a laugh, "Just making sure everything is right. Excuse me."   
Terra soon followed her friend hurriedly leaving Reni to wonder.   
  
"Weird."   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
"Man." She breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Terra, why didn't you let me tell her she was getting married?" The golden one demanded.   
  
"Selena, remember the Lady will no go through with a forced marriage!" The copper hissed.  
"She l-o-v-e-s the Guardian."   
  
"But still, she has to know. Like the Lady Mars said,   
after the Mothers are awaken and their memories restored, we can't stop it."   
  
"And the Lady Mars also said a great change would occur-that'll be the change!"   
  
"The King is gonna kill you."  
  
"Let him kill me, they went through with their marriage so why should they stop hers?"   
  
"Because the oracle." The golden one shrugged.   
  
"Selena, not everything the Lady Mars says is the gospel."   
  
"We swore that we would watch the Lady."  
  
"We are. We're making sure she doesn't run away." Terra explained, "Things can change."  
  
"Well . . . . I hope so. I don't like that last prince she met."   
  
"Damn pompous men from Galaxy."   
Terra looked at Creda and Doreira at the head of the caravan of litters and servants.   
"Let's go, we need to prepare for the Awaking."   
  
The two ran to the front.  
  
But they didn't realize that someone had heard all that was said . . . .   
  
"So the brat's getting hitched?" A dark figure whispered, "Hmmmmm . . . ."  
  
******* ******** ************  
  
"It looks. . . ."   
Serena's heart swelled at the thought of being in such a lovely place . . . .  
  
Darien looked around the garden. "Dead."   
  
The reality was shattered when they saw the limp flowers and black ground.   
  
"What happen to the great kingdom?" Rei mocked, " Our great Crystal Tokyo?"   
  
"A long sleep fell upon the Kingdom." Creda answered with a small smile that held secrets.   
  
The Neos led the group through the vine-covered, dilapidated mansion.   
  
They were expecting a glorious estate bright and beautiful:   
But the place was only damp, dark and cold.   
  
"So much will be explained dear Mothers, our Ladies."   
  
"Ignore Creda's creepy talk." Doreira cut in,   
"You don't remember it but the last time the Kingdom was threatened,   
Queen Serenity placed everyone under a dep sleep to protect us from the Dark Moon and it's Circus.   
The Nine Points veiled our dreams from them.  
But a year has passed and Time will allow us to return everything back to normal . . . "  
  
"A sleep?" Reni's heart picked up speed. "My home-?"   
  
"Will be restored, don't worry Lady." Doreira reassured her with a hand on the shoulder.   
  
"But we Neos escaped the sleep since we were in training in another universe."   
  
Creda spoke again. "And now it's imperative we awaken you all since the Dark Scout is meddling."  
  
"Dark Scout?" Ami asked, wondering how one of their own could attack them.  
  
Lita was shocked, "That girl was one of us!"   
  
"She's a Neo, a Scout like us all dear Ladies . . . . Creda knows her better than any of us."   
  
The Sailor of the Universe cut her friend a mean glare.   
  
The Earth returned with a large scepter that had a glass ball on the end,   
The Sun returned the pens back to the Senshi then she placed Serena's locket in her hand.   
"Let us gather."   
Creda told them centering the scepter.   
"Mothers and Family, please place a hand here." She indicated to the glass ball.   
  
They followed and formed a circle, the glass ball felt cold to the touch.   
It was dead too.   
  
The Neos each took a point forming a square.   
Terra touched her forehead, light emitted from there. "Tell the memories to arise."   
  
The Senshi looked to each other, wherever this was going they had to know.   
Anyone who hard the power to stop them like that was a menace . . . .   
  
Ami ventured a guess as to what was to be done: "Arises . . . Mercury?"   
Her hand glowed faintly causing the tiniest beam in the ball.   
  
They gasped. Doreira noticed the wind was beckoning.   
  
"Wait a minute." Lita thought. "Arise Jupiter!" Now a stronger light came from her hand.   
  
"Arise Venus!" The light grew . . . .  
  
"Arise Mars!" And grew . . . .  
  
"Arise Earth!" And grew stronger . . . .  
  
"Arise Moon!" Now it was blinding . . . .  
  
Six voices became one. "Arise Crystal Toyko."   
  
Reni touched the ball, "Arise my home, arise!"   
  
The Neos' chanted to the sleeping Mother Pluto.   
  
"Awake the Body, the Soul, the Heart, and the Mind! Return the memories of lost time!"   
  
The glass floated to the ceiling then burst into a rainbow . . . .   
  
Now they were all caught in a storm of wind and light, their clothes changing,   
their minds being shaped.   
The room was growing like a flower, the decay revealing an enchanted place.  
  
The Senshi bloomed into their royal selves, exquisite Ladies worthy of their title Mothers.   
  
******* ******** ************  
  
Reni saw herself became the Princess that Serenity, the Small Lady.   
  
"Hello Reni." Queen Serenity and King Eydimon were extending their arms.   
  
"Hello . . . . Mother. Hello Father."   



	6. Dark Veils The Night

  
The Lady Wore Black: Dark Veils the Night, Mirrors Veils the Person  
Ms. J :))  
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
So Time passed in Crystal Tokyo:   
While a day felt long on Earth in the year 20th,   
in the 30th century a day was the blink of an eye.   
In Time the memories of the Royal Family and the Ladies returned slowly but steadily,   
Time passed like blinks of an eye . . . .   
But for Princess Serenity, Time wouldn't be kind.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
*Beautiful One, Small One, Lovely One  
Starry eyes and starry smile   
The Night veils us in Darkness  
But with Light mirrors us in our love . . . .*   
Sweets dreams   
-Helios   
  
A maid tapped on the door to the princess' private chambers then scampered in when her knocks went unanswered:   
"Princess Serenity, dear Lady?"  
  
No answer still.   
  
"Princess Serenity, the Queen asked me to remind you about the dinner this evening,   
we must be at the tailor's an hour from now. I must get you ready."   
  
Reni was gazing in the mirror with a goofy smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Lady?" The maid stood a respectable distance away.   
  
Reni sighed happily, happily in a day dream. The maid continued.   
  
"She said not another minute longer-any other plans have to be put off."  
  
She snapped from the daze, fully capturing the meaning of the words.   
  
"Tailor? Dinner? Today?"   
  
"She ordered that someone be in to dress you promptly and preparations to be made."  
  
"Tell her I'll be there. . . ." She lazily waved the maid away.   
  
"Yes, dear Lady." The maid slipped out leaving Reni to her perfumed thoughts.   
  
She stared into the massive fireplace across the room-into the flames, into his eyes . . . .   
  
A crisp piece of paper rested under her fingertips composed in dark blue pen.   
  
"The night veils us. . . ." Reni mused to herself. "Mirrors our love."   
  
She clutched Helios's note to her bosom . . . .   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Her parents only told her to be ready for something special . . . .  
  
"Special huh? Not another way to parade me off to the world."   
  
Tonight was a night for celebrating . . . .   
  
The former Sailor Senshi came decked out in exquisite silks and satins and sequins, each wearing a crown on her head that   
represented her kingdom, each followed by an entourage of aristocrats and servants and guards with the Inners coming first then the Outers joining them.   
Michi would wave to the five gayly while Uranus and Pluto engaged in conversation in intellectual conversation with Mercury and Terra.   
Hortaru and Creda were exchanging words as they watched Doreira and Selena delighting in the attention from the younger princes.   
  
Wasn't it only yesterday they were wandering around in ruins?  
  
The massive dinning hall could hold all seven continents inside:   
Glass windows stretching as far as the sky draped with deep crimson curtains,   
a marble floor smooth and cold to the touch, the orchestra played its charming melody near the towering fountains   
while servants served the oldest white wine and tastiest meals that contained enough food to feed a starving planet.   
  
Rei walked into the room wondering these things until something caught her eye . . . .  
  
"Chad! Chad, what are you doing here?" The sailor of fire couldn't conceal her shock.  
  
"Chad?" He laughed heartily, amused at his wife's antics.   
  
"It's been so long since you called me by my pet name."  
  
"Pet name?" Sometimes the past would confuse her, "But you're name is . . . ."  
  
"Charles, Lord Charles of the Planet Mars, husband of the greatest . . . . dearest . . . fairest   
Rei, Lady Mars."   
  
He pulled a chair out for her. "Rest your feet love, you shouldn't be walking with the baby on the way . . ."   
Rei sunk into the seat after hearing that one . . . .   
  
"I would be honored if the most beautiful woman walking the Moon would dine with me."   
  
A soft baritone startled Ami, "Greg!"   
  
"The one and only." He swept into a deep bow. "Hearing you say my name is like a thousand silver bells ringing clear and true in my ear."   
  
The sailor of ice decided to let her eyes soak up the scenery-she was noting how strong and tall and handsome he appeared-until her tongue thawed.   
  
"Su-sure!"   
  
Mina couldn't tear her eyes from the dazzling scene:   
"I've never seen this place a day in my life and it's so-familiar." They were like dolls in a big dream house-only this dream was real.   
  
"You're telling me!" Lita cried over her shoulder then returning her star-struck glaze to her king. In her opinion, she owned the night.   
  
Lord Kenneth of Venus held out a hand to his wife: "Ready my love?"  
  
"Oh yesssssss-" The couple graced the room . . . .   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Someone stood up and tapped their wine glass signaling attention.   
  
The usual well-to-do aristocracy and royals that gracing the table with their appearances stopped the idle chat and hushed gossip that filled the air.   
  
Her parents were standing there poised for a speech. The king began:   
"Welcome home dear ladies, highest lords."   
  
Knights and ladies and members of the highest statues nodded to them with the deepest sincerity.   
"We are welcomed." Was the reply that became redundant through the night.   
  
"The Sleep has passed and we all have fared. The Neos have honored the kingdom with their dedication and loyalty to my dearest Serenity,   
my little Reni."   
  
Her father always held a air about him that screamed majestic but Serena . . . .  
  
"The Sun beats as the heart, the Earth as the mind, the sky acts as the body, the Universe is the core of it all-the soul. T  
hese are the Neos that have protected something worthy more to my than Life-my daughter."   
The Queen added.   
More cheers followed.   
  
Serena was as regal as any of them, even more, it wasn't the goofy girl that Reni saw grow up. This was the lady she used to emulate, she was her mother.   
The Neos stood up then bowed to all then bowed to the couple, but when they bowed to her they held extra wide smiles.   
A glimmer of cunning stood in their eyes.   
  
"And now for the real reason we called this dinner is to announce something very special."   
  
Ears pricked up, Reni saw all glazes fall on her.   
"We have news for our daughter."   
  
Helios, disguised as a noble of the Royal Court, felt this eerie wind in the air.  
  
Doreira was mouthing the words: "You owe me." She was changing the sky this evening.   
  
"The Lady is to be crowned and married in two weeks!"   
  
The room "awwed" in one breath and shook with applause.  
  
"To our next Queen and to her happy life."   
  
"To Princess Serenity!" The room chanted with raised glasses. "Lady, be praised!"   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The Neos could hear it, sense it, feel it.   
  
They looked at the two-both held quiet rage.   
"Don't do it. Not yet" Each girl channeled to their minds.   
  
Defiance burned in both lovers eyes alike-Reni against marriage, Helios against whoever dared to love her.   
Burning like a kindled fire, like their love, like their fear of separation.   
  
"No." Reni spoke softy.   
  
"Excuse me?" The queen asked.   
  
"I can't marry another. . . ."   
  
"Serenity, you haven't even-" The king began but she shot up.  
  
"I said no!" The girl threw her glass into the table.   
  
Silence gripped the room. Everyone froze as if Ami had caused it.   
  
"What?" The queen was watching the girl intently over her glass.  
  
"He saved you, he save us when the Dark Moon Circus attacked, He . . . .   
He cares about me, me as a person-not some fairy queen! And now you won't even let me be near him!"  
  
Gasp and shock washed over them.   
  
"The Guardian." The king hissed balling his fist.  
  
"I refuse to marry any than the one I love!" Then she screamed loud enough to make Jupiter's thunder jealous: "And I love Helios!"   
  
Before any could move, Reni had disappeared in a furry of skirts.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The Queen caused Reni to come to a halt.  
  
"You will be crowned and you will be married and that's final!"  
  
"Serena, don't do this-"  
  
"What did you call me?" The Queen demanded but Reni cut her off.  
  
"Daughter, I'm sorry but it will be done."   
  
"This is all because of that damn prophesy isn't it?" The girl stood up.   
  
"Serenity, watch your language young lady-"  
  
"This is my mouth, hell-this is my life, why I can't even choose that?!?"  
  
The queen suddenly cracked the girl's jaw with a slap.   
The Neos stood back in the shadows, fearing what wrath would be unleashed upon them.  
All of them had knew about and tried to temp Fate it but nothing could be done . . . .   
  
"Sere-Mother please!" She lifted herself from the floor fighting tears.   
  
"Take her to her room and watch her, make sure she does nothing."   
  
Nervously they bowed, "Yes my Queen."   
  
Reni was ready to tangle with the Neos: 'Do what you must but I'll-"   
Her hate expelled toward them, her heavy heart closed her in defeat. "Lead on."   
  
Doreira looked into her sky, darkness continued to crept over . . . . "Guardian, you fool."   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The girl fell across her bed, squeezing the pillow to her face-a tear trailed down her cheek and stopped there.   
"He'll think that I abandoned him, that I don't need him."   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Her tears drowned her pillows into midnight, she couldn't sleep.   
  
"Lady?" A voice called her, light flittered into the chamber then the room was black.   
  
"Oh . . ." She wiped the tears away hastily. "Where's your candle servant?   
It's terribly dark tonight-I can't even see my hand in front of my face."   
  
"Someone asked to speak to you."  
  
"Tell them to go away!" She dropped her head again. Then the voice changed.   
  
"But dear Lady-you'll understand when I say the night veils us. . . . "  
  
Suddenly it was him, his form filled the room, Reni sat up shaking.  
"Dearest Lady of my heart." He leaned next to the bed in the shadows, kissing her hand.   
  
"Helios . . . . "   
  
"I told you we'll meet again-not mere words, but a promise."   
  
She sat up staring into his eyes then hugged him greedily, he remembered how cool her skin was,   
how beautiful everything was about her. Time stood still for one moment capturing their embrace.   
  
A dark thought crossed the princess mind.   
"Oh no." She realized pushing him away gently, "This is stupid, you must go. . . ."   
  
He pressed a finger to her lips softly, whispering. "I can't go on a lonely man."  
  
Those ruby eyes were enchanting her but she pulled from its spell.   
"Didn't you tell me you to stay away? Why are you doing this? How did you get in here."   
  
"Your Neos took a gamble when they disguised me at the dinner."   
  
Reni gasped in horror. "They kill them. . . ." Now she understood why they were nervous.   
They had been acting as if they were hiding something-or someone. "They kill you!"   
  
But he held her closer, breathing in her ruffed hair, "They don't have to know anything."   
  
"They'll find out, they'll know. They'll take you away." She pleaded. "We can't hide."   
  
"Dark skies hide us but never you from my heart."   
  
"The sky-?"  
  
"Doreira blanketed the sky extra dark tonight. I need you even if for only one night. . . ."   
  
He leaned closer, nothing to separate them . . . . He did what he thought he could never do again.   
He gave a kiss-one that was deep and intense.   
She took it in . . . .   
  
She was real.  
  
She was his.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"The Guardian's here."   
Serenity suddenly stormed out the door of their massive chambers into the corridors, King Eydimon caught her by the arm before she could go any further.   
  
"Your motherly instincts are boiling over, "Sleep love, Serenity will forgive you in the morning. She needs time to understand why we are doing this-"   
  
"No-" The Queen slipped from gasp, "That's not what I meant."   
  
"Then what-" He followed, they haven't even changed for bed yet when the thought hit her.   
  
She pulled away, "Guards!"   
  
Three strong-armed men bolt up from their slumbers. "Yes Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Follow me. . . ." The four trailed behind.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The door flew up revealing the royal couple . . . .   
  
"Serenity!" The queen's voice slice through the lulled quiet, light struck their eyes.   
  
"You."  
  
Blue eyes iced with hate fixed on the two lovers . . . . Revealing a very compromising scene.   
  
"Mother, don't!" She tighten her grasp on him, afraid of what would be.   
  
"Queen Serenity please . . ."   
The young man begged but suddenly three guards pushed Princess Serenity and lunged toward him, pinning him down on the carpet.   
  
"Careful! She's still my daughter." The queen ordered then fixed her with a deadly stare.   
  
They dragged a struggling Helios to face the queen in her wrath.   
"I knew you were here, don't think I didn't see you at my very table either Guardian.   
You been a clever one with disguises-especially when it comes to my daughter's own bedroom."   
To the guards she spat out the order: "Remove him."  
  
"Please don't take him away!" Serenity ran toward him but was blocked by her mother.   
  
"Stay back, daughter."   
  
"Nothing happened!" The lady struggled with the queen but proved to be weaker.  
  
She pushed her daughter back on the bed,   
"He had no business even being on this estate-we made a deal with him to do so.   
You even know he couldn't be here-I sent the dream."   
  
The gazed at each other in horror, like it was the last night on earth they'll see each other.   
  
"Helios, you have disobeyed my rule and embarrassed me for the last time."  
  
"Your Highness, please-" A guard punched him in the stomach to bring silence.   
  
Queen Serenity pointed at her daughter as if in judgement:   
"You'll be crowned and married tomorrow night!"   
  
"And as for your Guardian." Serenity turned his face up to hers, "You'll be there to watch."   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"Mother, you did that?"  
The Dark Child Mystique was glancing in a mirror, watching these events with awe.  
  
"Death does not end my scheming. I've been controlling her thoughts for quite some time.   
I like her. But I need a young body and Queen Serenity won't do."   
  
"And the Princess will?" The girl was crying again as the guards dragged the guardian away.   
"Ugh! What is this, a soap opera? 'Will you wait for me Helios'-that makes me hurl."   
  
"Helios wants his Lady-so he'll get one."  
  
"You just had Helios thrown into prison and the Lady will be gettin' hitched real soon.   
How will you get the girl's body and the guy with body?"  
  
"Patience, foolish girl. Besides I need you pick out your finest dress."   
  
"Dress? What on the moon for?" Charisma asked but knew it would involve her.   
  
"For a wedding." The shade beamed.   
  
The mirrors passed on the dark knowledge . . . .   
The looking glasses in the princess's room contain the clouds that contain the Dark Ones.   
  
********** *********** ********** *********** 


	7. A Lady In Waiting

  
The Lady Wore Black: A Lady in Waiting, A Kingdom In Peril  
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The princess sent a prayer out her window:   
  
The Moon was high in the sky, her grandmother's fair home.   
  
"Can Granny grant me one wish before the night's over?'   
  
Only a breeze replied.  
  
"Can Granny grant me the love of my life?"  
  
Now the air stopped and nothing stirred.  
  
"Please, Granny, grant me this if you're listening tonight."  
  
And with that the breeze picked up again.  
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
  
  
Helios stared at the sky through the bars.  
  
Sailor Sky hadn't remove the deep darkness for her sky . . . . Would the Queen punish her?   
  
He smiled a bitter smile.  
  
What did they do?  
What did anyone ever do?  
What was the point of punishment anyone here?   
  
All of them did nothing but good. But goodness couldn't save one.   
He learned the meaning: Punishment was to feel pain, to be denied of something . . . .  
  
Everything in him missed her dancing eyes, her musical laugher, her quiet steps.   
  
The guardian of dreams couldn't even protect his own-he was being denied his dream:  
Her.  
  
Serenity.  
  
His Lady.   
  
It tore through him enough to make him scream in the remainder of the restless night. . .  
  
"I'VE LOST MY DREAM! I'VE LOST MY HEART!"   
  
He bemoaned these things as the Moon broke into the night.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Reni gazed the mirror.  
  
A wedding dress made of silk as fragile and exquisite as a spider's web,   
her whole being embellished with finery and grandeur, one unruly lock escaped from its elaborate prison.   
  
This wasn't a wedding day: It was a descent into Hell, something shoved down her throat,   
she was being ripped away from her one and only love . . . .   
  
Helios would pine away in his cage leaving the princess victim to a wedlock that would forever bind her in chains.   
  
This wasn't how it suppose to be.   
  
"Dark skies hide us but never you from my heart."   
  
Placing a hand on the cool glass, she laid her head down. . . ."Our Light is lost."   
  
And cried . . . .   
Through her hazy tears she saw a hand reach to her, outstretched and waiting.   
  
His hand?  
  
She peered closer . . . . A pale hand longing to touch hers.  
  
"He's dying in there."   
  
It moved closer and closer, like it was calling, begging her to answer.   
  
She forced her hand to reach out and take it-why would she fear it?  
  
Her answer came.   
  
The hand bursted through the glass and tried to strangle her, a figure of pure evil shrilled.  
  
A nightmare in her waking hours, a demonic smile floated on its face.   
  
"Ah!"   
  
The girl jumped back in horror.  
  
She wanted to run away, she wanted to escape, she wanted to die.  
  
"No!" She howled, shielding her face, what did it want? What was it doing?  
  
Wiping her tears and mascara away she realized that it wasn't a hand in the glass-  
There was nothing there, the glass was only glass . . . . Except . . .   
  
She made herself look again . . . .   
  
Except for the dark passing clouds.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"You can't make it rain today."  
  
"Watch me." Doreira growled under her breath to Creda.  
  
Each girl was adored in a pink lemon colored bride maid's dress and matching hairstyles.  
  
"Why are they going through with this? She's doesn't want to give away like a mere object."   
Terra shook her head as she spoke.   
"Brother, my brother, why so misguided?"  
  
"The Queen knows what we did, especially the sky part." Selena wasn't feeling bright.   
  
"She doesn't and don't dare give her any ideas!" The body of the group hissed.  
  
"Doreira, stop it." The soul of the group warned pointing in her face.   
  
She slapped the hand away, "Shut up Creda, just shut the hell up. Half of this shit is your fault!"  
The girls were about exchange blows when te mind cut in, pushing the girls apart.   
  
"Both of you stop." The body broke free but Terra pushed her back, "I. Mean. It."   
  
"She doesn't deserve to see us fight." The heart of the group whispered softly.   
  
Creda signed. "I was wrong." She brushed herself off, "Doreira-"  
  
"Save it. Let's get this over with."   
  
"I know you don't mean that-" Selena let the words drop like tears, unseen and poignant.  
  
The four Neos made their way to the great hall that would hold the wedding of their Lady to another . . . .   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"Dearest Lady of the Moon and Crystal Toyko, we mustn't see each other before the wed-"  
  
"I'm gonna tell you a little secret now-" The chosen groom found his tongue cut out before saying his eloquent speech,   
the Princess took him by the collar and pulled him down:   
  
"The minute you say I do, I'm gonna make you pay.   
I'll make you suffer Prince-my heart belongs to another, not yours."  
  
"I'm very aware of your Earth Guardian, I know what of this love affair-so don't worry your pretty little head off-"   
The prince tried to hold his own by being smug, her grip tightened.   
  
"Because if I do, I take your pretty, pretty head off. This is a marriage of convenience sir:  
I own my life."   
  
And with that she pushed him back into the dressing room, leaving with her head lifted.   
  
"Lady?" A servant had come to fetch her. "It's time."  
  
The dressed bride walked through the open door . . . . Into the farce matrimony . . . .   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
The band played the Wedding March for them-to Reni it could have been the Death March and she wouldn't have notice, each were equally damning.   
Her father led her down the aisle as in traditional, for once in her life she couldn't stand to even glance at him.  
  
"It must be done." He confessed softly as the walked through the sea of flowers and decor.   
  
"No, it mustn't. I didn't plan this."  
  
"I didn't plan on having my daughter fall prey to a man-"  
  
"Who loves and cares for me as my mother does for you. I though you would understand."   
The king swallowed any more protest. He did understand and that did hurt.   
  
The groom cut her a mean look trying to appear deadly he wanted to let her who was going to be the one with control in this match.   
Reni's eyes burned her warning.  
  
Everyone had their places: The bride's party consist of the Nine Ladies save Queen Serenity and the Neos, two women on each side.   
The groom's party contained their respective escorts and husbands with the groom's many friends.   
  
The Neos had their heads down in a solemn gesture-Reni faked a smile, afraid that she would cry looking at them-  
Being they were so sadden for not protecting the Lady's love.   
  
'Lady, who will always be great, we tried and failed you.' They said with their minds.   
  
'I'm not angry.' She answered back.   
  
An ancient priest came in, the guests remained hushed, nothing moved but the flames in the sea of candles.   
"Today, we are gathered here in honor of the joining of two hearts and two minds, of two kingdoms and two lovers. . . ."   
His speech could have outlasted lifetimes, for Reni it meant she was closer and closer to the "I do."   
  
She didn't even realize that the priest was looking at her and awaiting her answer.  
  
"And Princess Serenity, lady of the Moon and Crystal Toyko, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband-"   
  
"I do if she doesn't!"   
  
A whip cracked out of the back of the great hall. A girl dressed as a ring leader stood near the doors.   
"But I'm not up for those type of tricks-I have a clever one for all to seeeeeeeee."  
  
The ring leader cracked the whip again-all of the doors and windows locked.  
  
The next crack caused a scream to come from the Queen. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
She fell down to the floor from her place on the stage as a black rope bound her, the King rushed to her side.   
"What the hell-!" The King yelled as the other Senshi rushed to them.   
  
Suddenly the rope became a venomous viper that struck him in the arm.   
  
Reni gasped in horror, "No! Mother! Father!" The groom fainted.   
  
"King Eydimon! Queen Serenity!" The Senshi cried out.   
  
Another crack send a cage around the Nine and royal couple that was hanging in the sky.  
  
The guests watched with growing panic, the next crack froze them all in black ice.   
  
"Come face us you-!"   
It took Lady of Mars, Uranus, and the Time Keeper Lady Pluto to hold the Lady Jupiter back.   
They saw Lady Neptune grabbed the sides and fall down in pain.   
  
"Lita, we can't fight them, we're no longer Scouts!" It was Ami trying to reason with her.   
  
"What can we do-?" She shot back, hating to be only the lady and not a warrior.   
  
Black ice covered them too.   
  
"Forgive us, dear Ladies, Mothers of the Universe."   
The Neos spoke before dumping their bouquets, then forming a human barrier between them and their Lady   
  
Creda looked her in the eye, "Don't do this Charisma-"  
  
Selena clasped her hands together begging her heart, "You can always come back-"  
  
Doreira shook her fist, "Or always get your ass kicked in the process."   
  
"Ooh, those are fighting words. . . ." The dark scout walked down the aisle,   
"But any good magician keeps a fresh trick up their sleeve."   
  
She snapped her fingers then threw her hat in the air, a puff of black smoke appeared and a black pen fell into her hand . . . .   
It became a black star locket.   
"Dark Sailor Extreme Make-Up!"   
  
The Neos witnessed the transformation in scared silence.   
  
"My unveiling."   
  
She floated down easily to the ground.   
  
"I am the Great. And yes, I am the Sailor that is Fury, Sailor Mystique-the other Dark Child."  
  
The candles danced an evil dance . . . .   
"Minion of Fire, Red Scorpion, show them what I already know, the power to make them suffer more!"   
  
The giant red scorpion drove its tail into the ground causing the ground to quake.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"Selena!" Reni flew toward her, the scorpion stood directly behind her.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Neo Sailor Moon pulled her up in the air-flames covered the carpet.   
  
She spat out the order to them all: "Don't touch the ground! You'll get burned!"  
  
"Lady I-!" The golden one tried to protest.   
  
"Neo Moon Sugar Rose Attack!" Light followed and the fire vanished in a field of pink dust.   
  
"Just watch your back. Understand?"  
  
She nodded blankly.   
  
Now the Neos were being held up in the air by Psyche's Levitation Maker.  
  
"Damn, if only I could use my Sky Shadow Hue like I did last night! We could confuse her."   
  
"We gotta do something and none of our old attacks are working." Creda spoke.   
  
Terra suddenly focused her total attention on the girl, "Anything she can do, we do better."   
  
"But-but how?" Sailor Sun asked in her tiny voice.  
  
Sky cut in, "She summoned her Guardians Pluto and Saturn, we summoned ours."   
  
"Doreira, wait we must-"   
Psyche tried to get them to form a plan but the girl was already flying toward the bug.   
  
"To the Sky, Guard the Body, give me the power-!" The wind began to blow a gale.  
  
"Sky Sleeper Hold. . . ." Blue light appeared from her hands. "Bind!"   
The scorpion wailed as the blue energy pinned its appendages together.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Wh-at!" Mystique whined watching her upper hand in the fight fall.   
  
Sailor Earth suddenly channeled the Earth, the ground hummed in response:   
"You can do it, just put your mind to it."   
  
She flew to the ground and touched it.   
  
"Earth Galvanizer Juggernaut-!" Copper beams made her glow, "Energize!"   
Terra rushed the bound bug then knocked it clean into the back wall.   
  
"Noooooo, my bug!" Sailor Mystique felt her anger rise. "This isn't the last trick left!"  
  
The windows reflected dark clouds, "Mystique Gossamer Tango Wrap!"   
Webs came after the Mind and Body sailors. But they had lost their fear . . . .   
  
"Some trick-" Earth brushed off.  
  
"A cheap one . . .Trick." Sky was provoking her.   
  
The girls easily broke their bounds.  
  
"You thought it was over . . . . "  
  
Charisma could never take wounded pride.   
"Mother, I call you to rise! I call the Black Lady to return!"   
  
The windows shattered, a black mist came in, the broken web rejoined and struck the two again.   
Black lighting emitted from the threads, this time they couldn't get free . . . .   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Screams from their voiced filled the hall, the mist turned into a liquid, it traveled up the webbing then into the girls . . . .   
  
It amplified their screaming, their terror . . . .   
It had them.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
A woman in the mirror smiled at Reni . . . . Hand held out . . . .   
  
This morning a hand tried to choke her . . . . The hand wanted her, tried to kill her . . . .   
  
That hand was hers . . . .   
  
"I'm coming back for you."   
  
The Neo Moon felt a rush of memories hit her.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"TERRA . . . ! DOREIRA . . . ! LET THEM GOOOOOOO!"   
  
Reni cried out, breaking free of Selena and Creda.  
  
"Lady!" She didn't answer their calls.   
She flew toward the webs and grabbed it, it wouldn't break. The two knew what would come next . . . .   
Creda followed her.   
  
Mystique channeled more energy, "Take that one! If I can't win then you won't either!"   
  
The black lighting coursed through her veins but she refused to reveal her pain.   
  
"I won't yield!"   
  
The room was black, the day was giving out, the world was growing colder . . . .   
  
"I'll get you Neo Sailor Moon, drain her now!"   
  
"Lady, noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Terra couldn't let her own blood be taken.   
  
"Princess Serenity!" Sky yelled then dropped into a dead faint with Terra.   
  
The Fury Scout saw the Sun Scout stand there unmoved.   
  
"Go on, Sun, let them die!" She belllowed, "Mystique Opaque Shadow, hide her heart!"   
  
"Get them all, FED ON THEM Mother!" The channeling continued, Mystique's rage fed it.   
  
"I won't give up!" Reni told her, the fear replaced with determination.   
  
Now the energy was taking Psyche.   
"Psyche!"  
  
"Lady-stop, don't!"   
  
But Selena-her fear had taken her.   
The Sun sailor felt her pen crush in the palm of her hand . . .   
Golden dusk between her fingers. Gasp held the other two Neos from words, was she gone too . . . ?   
  
"Selena! Block it out!" Reni begged. 'Don't listen!"   
  
"Selena, help us!" Creda strained against the lighting.   
  
The scorpion started to wiggle, then get to its feet. It fixed its eyes on the Lady.   
Selena brushed herself off, stared fixed on the Dark Scout's creation.   
  
"You'll rise!" The Fury scout beckoned, the power was building in the three of them.   
  
Selena felt the Sun fading, Doreira's absence meant the sky would be empty.   
  
Tera's absence meant the earth would fall cold. There only remained the heart and soul . . .   
  
The webbing snapped, Reni and Creda took their bodies from the ruins.   
"It's not too late!" The Neo Moon declared, a faint breath came from Terra.   
  
"They-they're not responding!" The silver one felt her heart twisting, Doreira was cold.   
  
"Terra, Doreira, wake up!" Their pleas fell on deaf ears.   
  
"We are connected, as one body, your body. We live as one and we die as one."   
She reminded herself, a pink light came from the locket that surrounded them all . . . .   
  
Something had fed her power, another attack came to her.   
  
She bitted her lip to keep it from taking her, the locket blinked in tune . . . .   
  
Creda knew something would occur, lights golden, dark, and lemon pink danced in the air.   
  
The bug jumped at the two Neos.  
  
"Watch out!" Selena shrieked, "Sun . . . . Eclipse Finesse. . . ."   
Her anger made the flames rise higher, she wouldn't be taken by fear. "I-l-l-u-m-i-n-a-t-i-o-n!"  
  
A golden wall of flame engulfed the room . . . .  
The hall was shaking, the mist was thicker, the dink dust rising. "YOU WILL RISE!"   
  
A wave of energy surged from Reni: "Neo Moon . . . . Pink Mist . . . . EFFERVESCE!"   
Three lights struck at once.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Reni hit the ground.   
  
The sailor of fury howled, a flood of pink dust was consuming her . . . .   
It picked her up then threw her into the wall. The Minion Scorpion followed her, it crashed and burned.   
  
Selena dropped to the ground, the attack left her drained.   
  
Creda was on the other side of the room watching all of this.   
  
A black pool of liquid formed where the girl had fell, dripping from the broken glass falling into the middle . . . .   
The liquid was spreading.   
  
"She lives-" A crackle filled the room, filled with evil triumph: "She lives!"   
  
The great hall was decimated and covered in pink dust.   
  
Selena looked toward the stage, the cage remained untouched,   
the Ladies nor the King couldn't be reached in their barrier.   
  
But the Minion was nothing but a golden powder.   
  
Yet the black liquid remained.   
  
"Not dead but sleeping. . . ." The Fury Scout warned then eyes rolled back in her head.   
  
She dropped to the ground, then fell covered into a pink and golden powder.  
  
Creda forced herself to move her now twisted ankle.   
  
Selena moved her hand form her eyes, trembling. "Is she-?"   
  
The question lingered in the air. The mist was now the air.   
  
From the pool a figure arose, hand offended out . . . .   
  
Reni screamed.   
  
"Dark am I-" The voice sung, "A Lady to rise . . ."   
  
A mirror image in a black dress with a deep slit and high heels-and pink hair.   
  
That hand was hers.   
  
Selena couldn't catch in time Reni when she fainted.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
Helios was convulsing in his cell.  
  
Something had happened.   
Something to Reni.   
  
"My heart-" He breathed then collapsed to the cold floor.   
"What had become of her!?!"  
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   
  
"Helios."   
A hand he saw in the haze of his delirium reached out to him.  
  
It couldn't belong to her . . . . Could it? If something had happen, they why was she . . .?  
  
"My one and only love." A soft hand touched his.  
A woman with deep pink locks and a wedding dress leaned down.   
  
She smiled in his face. "Helios: It's me."  
"Lady . . . ?" Was the only thing he could manage to say, her eyes took him.   
  
She picked his head up, brushing away his hair,   
"Don't worry. I'm here."   
  
He couldn't contain his joy, "Oh, my love-!"  
  
"I love no other." The voice full of the bells he cherished whispered.   
  
She kissed him, touching the depths of his soul.   
  
********** *********** ********** ***********   



	8. Dark Child Into Light

The Lady Wore Black: Dark Child into Light, The Reappearance  
  
  
*"Is your heart still mine?" He asked her.   
  
"As always. . . ."  
  
"Another hasn't taken it?"  
  
"No, never."   
  
He tried to reach out to her but his hand gasped nothing.  
  
"I can't see our Light."  
  
"Oh no-!"  
  
"Someone else veils it."  
  
"Who?" The girl's voice demanded.   
  
"I can only see darkness."*  
  
  
************* ************* ************* *************   
  
"Creda . . ."   
The braided blonde felt her eyes dart around the room in search of her silver-haired partner,   
their Lady couldn't be awaken, she was slipping into a deep slumber.   
  
"Creda!"   
  
The girl in question could hear nothing-the silver sailor was leaning over the dust covered body of the dark scout with tears stabbing her eyes . . . .  
  
"Sister of mine . . . Why?"   
  
"Creda! The Lady sleeps!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
************* ************* ************* *************   
  
"Do I have your Heart . . . ?"  
  
"You are my Heart."   
  
She smiled, melting into his kisses, his caresses, into his love.   
  
His eyes searched hers.   
Something dark flashed in the window to her soul, something that wasn't her.   
  
"No-!"   
  
"Where is she?" He growled, pushing her off the bed to the floor.  
  
"What . . . . What do you mean . . . ?"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HER!" He howled feeling his legs give away under him.   
She lifted her head holding a dark smile speaking even so slowly and controlled.   
  
"That's right, I'm not your precious little princess, I'm something bigger, better than her."   
  
"Her face, her eyes-"  
  
"I own that face, I own those eyes."   
  
"YOU TOOK THEM. You robbed her you her goodness!"  
  
The figure shrugged, "I need them. She is not worthy to rule with such power-so I'll use it."  
  
"Why do you want me?"   
The Guardian found himself coughing up a black phlegm from the mad embrace choking on the venom of her greed.  
  
It was like she was trying to suck something out of him.   
  
"I owe every part of you-you once said that yourself-"   
The Black lady held up growing ball of light in her hand. "I have your heart."   
  
The ghost smile fixed his fear, his Lady had been taken.   
She pounced of the young man going for the horn on top of his head . . . .   
  
  
************* ************* ************* *************   
  
The cage and ropes have went when Mystique did, the Nine and the couple dropped to the carpet, drained and numb.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The hall!"  
  
The Nine gasped-the great hall adorned richly from earlier before was now but dust and rubble.   
"Reni-!"   
  
"Selena!"  
  
"Creda, tell us what is going on here!"  
  
"The Lady is not dead but sleeping-for now. The Black Lady has been called-and she walks.   
  
The bodies of Terra and Doreira were bought over by Creda,   
she used her levitation to sit them down gently amongst the rubble.   
  
"Only two remain to fight for the Lady."   
  
"You're-" Rei leaned back and stared at the body then at her adopted daughter.   
  
"A Dark Child-my sister became the Dark Scout Sailor Mystique,   
my mother corrupted her with promises only to turn the once Sailor of Emotion to the Sailor of Fury."  
  
"Oh my-" Hotaru whispered remember her own dark past and how it mimicked her student's.  
  
"Reni!?" Queen Serenity shook the shaking girl awake.   
  
Reni grabbed her chest.  
"She took . . . my heart."   
  
"Your heart-" Creda looked sick, the guardian was still in his cell . . . .   
  
The rest of the words fell dead on the silver one's tongue as a scream tore through Selena.   
  
  
************* ************* ************* *************   
  
Reni collapsed as Selena was being lifted from the ground . . . .   
  
"SAILOR SUN!" Sailor Psyche cried feeling the same force something pierce through her.   
  
"S-E-L-E-N-A!" The people cried.  
  
"MY HEART!" Reni wailed, feeling another piece of herself diminishing.   
  
The Earth was cold now with no traces of rich brown or living green,   
the Sun could no longer sit in the empty Sky as a grey hue painted over the blueness.   
  
The Black Lady appeared as a vison.   
"Your Soul isn't far."   
  
A black hand reached out to grab them . . . .  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
All she could do was yell at the sky.   
  
The Nine and the King rushed to screaming girl while Creda jumped into the sky to pulled Selena from the greedy light taking her in . . . .   
A great blast knocked them into the others.   
  
"She's gone!" Creda screamed when the woman clothed in darkness vanished.   
  
"No! There's no one left!"   
  
The sailor of the Soul laid her companion down gently in the dust.   
  
"My daughter! The girls!" The Ladies Venus and Jupiter screamed when they found the bodies of the other two Neos.   
  
"Oh my god . . . " King gasped in horror at the destruction and ruin surrounding them.   
  
"She's dead!"   
  
"Why is this happen!?!" The Queen demanded of the empty sky.  
  
The sailor of the soul felt the universe turning and twisting within her, within the Lady.   
"We live as One, we die as One." She whispered when the sky suddenly filled with black.  
  
A black liquid holding a golden child-Helios.  
  
A Black Lady.   
  
"Isn't he the greatest?" The young man's body was as limp as those of the Neos save Creda.   
He had become a ghost pale, horn darkly perched on his head.   
  
"He's mine now. Soon I'll control: I'll be queen of the world-no, of the universe with a king at my side."   
The spiders webs contained her prize. Webs, reni thought, it couldn't be . . . .   
  
"I know why you want us so stop it!"   
The silver one had lost her cool finally, she couldn't hold back. Only the beating on her heart filled the room.   
  
"Now why you fight me so Daughter . . . ?"  
  
Everyone's stare froze on Creda.   
  
"You're not my mother. . . ." She lied then couldn't go on pretending.   
  
The princess saw a connection there-no way could she be related to that evil-could she?   
  
"Only physically."   
  
But her shame had already confirmed it.   
  
"I did like your pathetic father at least, too bad for your sister though-she met the same fate he did."   
  
Energy began to come from that hand. Black liquid rising like water around everyone's legs.   
  
"Come back, honey." The voice beseeched, evilly but it did, "Come to Mommy."   
  
  
The hand that would take the Soul.  
  
And the last bit of Reni.   
  
  
************* ************* ************* *************   
  
And yet the Moon was racing up into the sky . . . .  
  
************* ************* ************* ************* 


	9. Black and White, Silver and Gold

The Lady Wore Black: Black and White, Silver and Gold  
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
A dark moon was rising.   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
  
Reni wasn't in her body.  
  
She wasn't even conscience.   
  
She was floating in the vast depths of the Universe, traveling through her soul.   
  
The stars blinked at her, where was she going? Was she dead?   
  
Did the Black lady have her too . . . ?   
  
Somehow she had floated to the Moon, to the primeval lands of the old century before.   
  
A figure stood on the cool ground to greet her,   
adorned in only white with a pair of haunting dark eyes . . . .   
Reni couldn't scream or run away, only feel her body being lowered . . . .   
Queen Serenity of the old Moon placed a hand to her head.   
  
"I've come to grant that wish."   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
  
Reni was talking to her dead grandmother, the Old Serenity looking very much alive.   
  
"But how-?" Reni allowed her to helped up, trembling.   
  
"Don't be afraid." The spirt spoke regal yet softly to the girl.   
  
"You're, you're not. . . ."   
  
"I am dead, Child. Yes, that is true."   
  
She hugged the girl then stood back to look in her eyes.   
  
"But you don't really die, you become apart of something else.   
I transcend Time and Space, Life and Death, Love and Hate.   
Stars hold the people of the Moon once they go."   
  
The ancient Queen lifted Reni's chin. "Child, Daughter of my own. You're fighting yourself."   
  
"The Black Lady returned Grandmother." She regretfully told.   
  
"I see . . . .   
And will you let this Lady take your life?   
Will you lay down and die when your future is being threatened?"   
  
"She's taken so much from me . . . The Neos, my family, Helios . . . "  
  
"Your heart basically."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your mind is troubled, your body weak . . . Your soul. . . ."  
  
"Oh Grandmother . . . !"   
Reni broke down and a river of tears flowed, the spirit smooth her now unbound pink lemon-colored locks holding her gently.   
  
"Shh, shhh, crying will help you for now. You're so young yet so burdened.   
I wonder if I the Scouts shouldn't been maintained at all now that i have the time to reflect."  
  
"You-you were a sailor?" She managed to choke down another sob and continue a conversation.   
  
"The first Senshi even to come. It is like a built in destiny for all royal women of the Moon.   
I followed it, your mother followed . . . but you . . . Poor child."   
  
"I won't give up!" Conviction laced her tone.   
  
"And you won't. I can see it you.   
Don't think I'm trying to discourage you but being a Senshi be it Neo of Old isn't a dream.   
It is a dangerous calling and your calling is the most dangerous.You are the Sailor of the Moon:  
Power goes with it and so does pain."   
  
The girl pulled back gently to face the spirit, wiping her face dry.  
  
"How can I defeat her?"  
  
"But not defeating yourself."   
  
"She took the Golden Crystal and the power of the Neos."  
  
"Your power is their power. Their power fuels you."  
  
"Terra and Doreira and now-now Selena's gone! Even the Dark Scout Mystique!"  
  
"-Who sister's remains. Psyche lives does she not?"   
  
"I don't know for how long-"  
  
"She has always been a special case along with her sister.   
Each of them have a special quality grant it-but the soul, the Soul endures. The Emotion is there."   
  
A light appeared in her hand.   
"The Light will come to you, you'll see what moves to make. You'll control you fate."  
  
She embraced the girl with this Light . . . .   
  
"Now go."  
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
Psyche felt voices crying through her,   
the Neos's still had a soul as long as she stood her ground but she grew weak,   
she was already dried up, the Black lady's power was rising.  
  
The universe would collapsed into something unknown and terrorizing . . . .  
  
Reni woke up in the ruined wedding dress but head clear with purpose.   
The girl woke up to find the Black Lady turning her hand on the royalty.   
  
"I'll take my time with her. . . ."   
  
The Nine could only tremble in fear, far beaten down to fight with the growing darkness.   
  
She easily rose to her feet, blinking her eyes like a mummy does hypnotized with Time.   
"But with you-never!"  
  
"NO! Queen Serenity! NO!" The Nine screamed, the King felt to mute to speak.   
  
He had fell dumb under the Black Lady's control. She wanted to control all.   
  
"Neo Moon Convalesce!" Pink dust began to form in her hand, she touched the earth.   
"R-e-s-t-o-r-a-t-i-o-n." She whispered.   
  
As if a paint unseen by the human eye swept over the earth, the pink ripple became a wave then a surge of lemon-colored water,   
replacing the black water around them.   
  
Psyche was losing air, she was going to choke to death from the black water, it had already invaded her . . . .   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
Suddenly a dust storm swirled out of control impairing the Black lady's vision.   
  
"Ah! My eyes!" She screamed in a mad fit.   
  
"Reni!" Everyone cried.   
  
"To the people of the Moon: Be gone!"   
  
Reni suddenly vanished the Ladies and her parents in a large pink bubble,   
to shield them from whatever was coming next . . .   
  
"Cunning little fool." The Black lady smiled. "Your soul will be mine, only a matter of time."   
  
"You can't have me." She brushed off the threat.   
  
"Really?" She pointed to the young man in the tangled web she wove, "Your dream-"  
  
"Is a reality." Suddenly the girl jumped up into the air:  
  
"NEO MOON EXTREME MAKE-UP!"   
  
A light covered Reni as her old uniform was being transformed into something new.  
A rainbow of colors trimmed her now solid gold and silver gown, a tiara of gold containing the five colors of the Neos was on her head,   
her locket grew into a large scepter.   
  
Now Reni had to power to heal them:   
"Rise Sailor of Soul, Universe turned black no longer."   
  
Her features soften as her soul toughened, Psyche fell to the ground drained but satisfied.   
  
"Lady-!" She managed a sharp cry, the bounds had been released upon her.   
  
"Rise Sailor of Heart, grant the Sun Light!"   
Selena's eyes opened.   
  
"Rise Sailor of Body-your strength may shine the Sky!"  
Four tiny balls of Light flew to each of its owners. The bodies glowed . . . .  
  
"Rise Sailor of Emotion, Child of Light, no longer dark and furious!"   
Soon three others arose from it, in Neo clothing ready for battle,   
they were no longer fead, somehow that had been restored back to living by the Lady herself.   
  
And somehow so had the Dark child.   
  
"How-?" Terra's mind slowly regained strength, the knowledge rushing through her like a flood of water. The girl attempted walking.   
  
"Are we-?" Selena's small voice rung through the silence. "Dead?"   
  
"You!" Doreira found her fists useful again, the body of the group ready for use.   
  
They saw Charisma standing there in front of Creda, parts of her clothing now white.   
  
The Dark Child touched with Light . . . .   
  
"She hasn't taken over fully yet! Listen to me, call upon your Guardians, I can believe only so much. . . . Don't give up on me, I need you all. We need each other."  
  
They looked to Charisma, she trembled with fear of their decision.   
  
Each girl had a reason to hate her-and love her.   
They were sisters of bonds and some of blood.   
  
Creda felt she, being the other Child of Darkness, had to make the move.   
  
"Sister-"  
  
"I'm apologize for losing the way. . . ."  
  
"Forgiven. By me at least."   
  
"Forever." Tera and Selena added with small smiles to show their sincerity.   
  
"We are-" Doreira started slow and venomously then soften. "One."   
  
"One is us." The sailor that was now Emotion remembered her promise.   
  
"We become-" Doreira stopped purposely, testing her loyally.   
Her cloudy eyes warned of pay back if she was to ever again hurt the Lady.   
  
Pysche saw this and did not fight it.   
  
"One." Charisma added, her confidence returning.   
  
"We die as One." The two finished.  
  
'Heart, Mind, Body, Soul, Emotion: Sailor neos of the Lady." All the five recited.   
  
Reni faced them. "Then we fight as One."   
  
The girls found their pens returned to their hands, cool to the touch, shining with anticipation.   
Sky felt her pen calling her . . . . She threw it into the air, suddenly it became a locket.   
Each of the five followed her example, lockets bearing their color and sign to own.   
  
"You know the words." The Sailor of the Neo Moon nodded toward them.   
  
They lifted their hands in the air.   
"Neo Extreme Power!" The Neos sang, "Activation!"   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
Apollo and Diana amazing returned from their hidden state in the ruins.  
  
"She knows then-" Diana asked her fellow feline.  
  
"She knows." He confirmed with a nod, palcing a paw around her.  
  
"Oh." She thought, moving closer to him.   
  
They stood back together to watch.   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
The Black Lady managed to reclaim her slight and found the room empty.   
  
"That bitch-!" She spat out before looking around. "W-h-A-t! They're gone!"   
  
She wrestled her blindness to rise to her feet.   
  
"They can't be far. . . . "   
  
"But the end to the game isn't either!" Someone yelled.  
  
More light followed with the entrances of the Neos.   
"To the Sky, the Body-be praised."   
  
The sky had faded back into a cool blue with Doreira's words,   
winds with hurricane zeal echoed.   
  
Selena followed in a with a burning ring of fire, it surrounded the Black Lady.   
"To the Sun, the Heart-be praised."   
Terra rippled her way in with earthquakes and the browns and greens of the world being restored, with Life moving again.   
"To the Earth, the Mind-be praised!"   
  
Pysche came in quietly, like a quiet breeze.  
Yet the lighting danced in the sky, the silver flame danced in her eyes.  
"To the Universe, the Soul-be praised!"   
  
Now Charisma made her entrance, the mirros of dark clouds breaking as the memer sight of her.   
"To the Emotion within all, be praised!"   
  
The girls threw their fist in the air. "Sailor Neos as One again!"  
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
"Earth Mind Hold-" Terra placed her fingertips to her forehead, forehead beaming,   
  
"Engross!" The Black Lady fell to the ground once more,   
her attacks against nothing more than mild irritants.   
  
"Sky Body Snatcher-" Doreira let the chains fly out from her wirsts, "Abduction!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The blue chains seized her body then the blue energy coursed through them.   
"Sun Spotter Bull's-Eye . . . . Lock!"   
A target locked on ground with careful aim,   
Selena's custom shades of aim disappeared from her face.   
"Sun Heartbreaker-" Selena threw the heart bombs, "Detonation!"   
Blasts followed all around, the Black Lady was thrown into a wall.   
  
The webs around Helios burned off, freeing him.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She cried, the screams filling the world with terror for her terror.   
  
"Mystique Emotion Firestorm Surge!" The surge struck her fingers, freeing the crystal.  
  
"Noooooo! Give that back! Daughter!"   
  
"Pysche Soul Capture-" Her locket turned into a gun with a target, resting on the Black Lady.   
"Find!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyy IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"   
  
She collapsed in pain, without the Neos's various niches in her, she was the vunuble one now.   
The Lady had been restored when Reni discovered a deep power-believing.   
  
"We call upon the Nine Points, grant us the power to rid of the Black Lady."  
  
The five made a circle around the Black Lady. Reni took center stage:   
  
"G-O-LD-E-N C-R-Y-S-T-A-L A-C-T-I-V-A-T-I-O-N!"  
  
Helios's eyes opened . . . .   
  
"Neo Moon Gold Essence FILL!"   
  
The next thing the Black Lady knew was the feeling of Doom . . . .   
  
************ *************** ****************** ************ *************** ******************   
  
The next thing Reni knew was that Serena was shaking her awake.   
"Reni! RE-NI! Wake up you! Ugh! I'm not your mother yet!"   
"Mom!" She realized that she wasn't with the Neos, watching Helios, or fighting the Black Lady. "I mean Serena! I mean-!" The clock was five minutes til eight . . . "I'm late!"   
She was in the apartment that Serena owned with Darien putting out Serena's stove fire since she had been experimenting with batter again. She threw off the covers, rushed through her dressing ritual, and flew out the door before either adult could put a word in.   
  
Reni was in a full-blown run, placing the morning joggers like Rei to shame,   
passing Ami's office window. She left Mina staring at the café and leaving even Lita in her dust.   
She was running toward something-but what?  
Not to the five girls walking to school together,   
each wearing a solid color of some distinction like green or sliver,   
talking low but noticing the girl running a storm.   
  
She wouldn't stop, she continued she told her mind and aching feet,   
she was fueled by her soul. Her heart gave in, the emotion led her.   
She came to it-whatever the "it" was.  
  
A sudden peace settled over he when she bumped into a young man going in the other direction.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry miss, i shouldn't have-I should pay attention more-"  
  
"Look at me." She ordered.  
  
His eyes were a deep reddish hue . . . .  
  
Something in those eyes smiled. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.   
Only a knowledge deep and secret to them passed.   
  
"Hello, dear lady."  
  
"Hello-Helios."   
  
He pulled her into his embrace . . . . and in the eve of the day, the Moon was out. 


End file.
